SAD FLUTE (Hiatus)
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: We are Assassins... All that we love, We will destroy.../Kyubum/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SAD FLUTE**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime (?)

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, OOC, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _We are Assassins..._**

 ** _All that we love, We will destroy..._**

 **_o0o_**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim kibum**

 **And other cast...**

 **_0_**

 **Chapter 1: First meeting**

 **#** ** _Bizen Osafune, Okayama, Japan._**

Seorang bocah berambut hitam panjang sebahu nampak mengayunkan pedang pendeknya berkali-kali dibawah guyuran salju bulan desember yang dingin.

Seorang namja muda gagah dengan katana bersarung ditangannya nampak mengawasi bocah tersebut dengan tenang. Salju yang begitu dingin seakan tak kan pernah membuatnya membeku sedikitpun.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang sempurna untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Tapi kau memiliki hati selembut budha, Kyuhyon-kun" Ucap namja tersebut saat melihat bocah tersebut jatuh terduduk, mungkin karena rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya dan rasa dingin yang tak terelakkan. Dengan pedang bersarungnya, namja tersebut segera mengangkat tubuh kurus si bocah dan memaksanya untuk berdiri kembali dan mengayunkan pedangnya lagi.

Bocah kecil itu hanya menurut dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tangannya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah, kram dan membiru kedinginan. Langkahnya tak lagi kokoh namun dengan bantuan sebuah kain yang mengikat tangan dan pedangnya dengan erat, dia terus menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah depan berharap dapat menebas apapun yang menghalanginya.

Malamnya sang bocah tak mampu tertidur dengan tenang. Seluruh tubuhnya demam dan rasa sakit menjalar tanpa mampu dia cegah. Keringat dingin terus saja mengalir dan air matanya tak dapat ia tahan.

_o0o_

"Ini adalah satu-satunya temanmu, kyuhyon-kun. Jaga dan sayangilah dia." Namja muda tersebut segera berlalu setelah memberikan seekor kucing persian ke hadapan bocah kecil tersebut.

Dengan senang hati diraihnya tubuh kucing berbulu lebat itu dan mengelus tubuhnya lembut. "Hai', master." Sebuah senyuman terus terukir dibibirnya yang kering.

_o0o_

"Hatimu akan menjadi musuh terbesarmu." Namja muda dengan pakaian hitam berkibar miliknya itu berucap dengan tenang.

Bocah laki-laki dengan pedang mengkilap ditangannya yang tengah diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi nampak meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau harus membunuh musuh terbesarmu itu." Seekor kucing berbulu cokelat cerah dengan bulu lebat, nampak memandang intens kearah bocah itu.

Dengan menutup matanya, bocah laki-laki itu menebas tubuh kucing cokelat itu. Darah kucing tersebut muncrat ke wajahnya yang seputih salju.

Dadanya naik turun menahan sedih, sakit, dan segala macam rasa yang sulit ditahannya. Diapun menangis tersedu setelahnya.

"We are Assassins. All that we love, we will destroy." Namja muda yang semula berada dibelakangnya itu segera melenggang pergi menuju rumah megah dibelakangnya, menyisakan bocah laki-laki yang menangisi hewan kesayangannya yang dibunuhnya sendiri itu.

 **_o0o_**

 **#** ** _Jiri mountain, Jeollanam-do, Gokseong-eup, Daepyeong-ri, S. Korea._**

Seorang bocah berambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya nampak berjalan perlahan diatas lantai papan kayu berwarna gelap. Tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang dihasilkannya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum, Kreekkk... Beberapa bocah lain yang turut berada ditempat tersebut seakan kehilangan nafasnya mendengar suara yang dianggap paling menyeramkan itu.

Plash... Sebuah suara keras -mengingat ruangan itu telah kehilangan suaranya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu- terdengar.

Bocah kecil itu meringis dan mengernyitkan dahinya menahan rasa sakit dikakinya yang kini mulai berdarah tersebut.

Seorang namja yang belum terhitung tua nampak duduk bersila disisi kanan bocah berambut hitam itu berjalan. Tangannya memegang besi pipih kecil dan panjang.

Bocah laki-laki itu meneruskan langkah kakinya dengan lebih hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara dan juga mengingat luka dikakinya terasa begitu perih saat melangkah.

_o0o_

Semalaman bocah laki-laki itu tak dapat tidur. Telapak kakinya yang terluka hampir diseluruh bagian itu membuatnya terus merintih tertahan.

"Sssttt... Ini akan membuat lukamu cepat mengering kibum ah." Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan wajah manis nampak mengoleskan sesuatu pada kakinya yang terluka.

"Gumawo... Wookie..." Balasnya terbata. Bocah itu segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang keras dan dingin.

Merasa sedikit mendingan, Bocah tampan itu akhirnya mampu terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

 **_o0o_**

"Kibum... Ryeowook..." Seorang namja yang masih cukup muda itu memberi perintah pada keduanya untuk berdiri. Seperti bocah sebelumnya, mereka harus bertanding kemahiran mereka menggunakan senjata dengan mata yang tertutup.

Keduanya saling membungkuk memberi hormat. Mereka berdua saling berjalan melingkar berusaha menguasai arena, dan setelahnya memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap-siap. Bocah manis bernama Ryeowook itu segera menyerang ditandai dengan teriakannya, memaksa bocah tampan bernama kibum memasang kuda-kudanya dengan kuat untuk bertahan dan juga telinganya yang terus dipertajam.

Pedang besi pendek yang berada ditangan mereka masing-masing saling membentur satu sama lain mengakibatkan suara mengiris yang sama sekali tak nyaman didengar.

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut, saling melukai di beberapa bagian seakan menjadi hal yang lumrah. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berhasil menjatuhkan yang lain.

"Buka mata kalian berdua." Perintah namja berpakaian hitam yang duduk bersila di salah satu sisi ruangan tersebut. Keduanyapun segera mematuhi perintah dari namja tersebut.

"Kau masih belum menang jika jantung lawanmu masih berdetak." Namja itu memandang tajam kearah bocah yang masih berdiri membeku ditempatnya. "Pemenang berhak menghukum yang kalah kibum." Kibum bukannya tak mengerti dengan kalimat itu, hanya saja tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkannya sama sekali.

Kibum, si bocah yang masih teguh berdiri itu memandang nanar kearah ryeowook, Bocah manis yang kerap menolongnya itu. Ini seperti seleksi kehidupan di alam liar. Melihat keraguan diwajah kibum, ryeowook segera meraih pedangnya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini dan berusaha untuk menyerang kibum.

Kibum yang masih dalam keadaan siaga penuh langsung saja menghujamkan pedangnya kearah ryeowook karena yakin ryeowook mampu menangkisnya. Namun hal yang tak pernah diperkirakannya terjadi, Ryeowook sama sekali tak berusaha menangkis pedang kibum dan justru sebaliknya seakan ryeowook menyambut dengan wajah bahagia pedang yang mengarah ke tubuhnya tersebut.

"Wookie..." Kibum terbelalak melihat kenyataan dihadapannya. Diraihnya tubuh ryeowook yang mulai melemas dan memuntahkan darah tersebut. "Pemenang berhak menghukum yang kalah kibummie." Dan setelahnya ryeowook tak bernafas lagi.

"Bawa dia pergi." Seorang namja berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan jubahnya yang berwarna serupa segera mengambil alih tubuh bocah kecil yang semula dipelukan kibum tersebut.

"Kau adalah pembunuh kibum. Kau akan menghancurkan apapun yang kau cintai." Namja berpakaian hitam itu mengatakannya seakan tanpa beban di hatinya.

"Ye master." Ucap kibum dengan wajah datarnya yang sudah serupa kertas itu. Meski buliran air bening mengalir dari matanya yang merah, dia tak terisak sama sekali.

_o0o_

 **#10 years later.**

 **# Kyoto, Jepang**

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan cepat dan bersih." Seorang namja yang memasuki umur 40 itu berkata dingin.

"Hai' master." Namja muda dengan rambut hitam kuncir kuda yang tengah duduk bersimpuh itu segera memohon diri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

_o0o_

Iring-iringan kereta kuda berwarna merah dan emas itu nampak semarak melangkah di ramainya jalanan kyoto. Kemeriahan itu disambut dengan penuh suka cita terlihat dari wajah-wajah yang penuh senyuman tercetak jelas disana.

Sepasang mata menatap rombongan yang lewat itu dengan tatapan tajam. Festival memang selalu ramai, penuh keceriaan, dan banyak orang. Yukata hitam yang dikenakannya nampak sedikit berkibar tertiup angin. Disaat seperti ini, bukan hanya dirinya yang mengenakan yukata seperti itu. Seakan mereka kembali ke masa kejayaan shinsengumi.

Mata elang milik pemuda itu terus saja mengawasi kemanapun rombongan kereta kuda itu melangkah. Kakinyapun dipaksa untuk melangkah bersamaan dengan langkah yang mereka buat.

Saat keadaan menjadi cukup sepi, namja muda itu dengan tenang mendekati rombongan tersebut dan membuka katananya kemudian segera mengayunkannya kearah beberapa namja yang mengawal rombongan tersebut dan terakhir mengarahkannya ke leher sepasang suami istri, sedetik kemudian keduanya sudah tak bernyawa dengan darah yang terus mengalir melalui lehernya.

Seorang bayi kecil yang berada dipangkuan sang ibu menangis dengan keras. Darah tercecer disekitar wajahnya yang putih bersih. Namja muda berambut panjang itu segera mengarahkan pedangnya ketubuh sang bayi, tapi sedetik kemudian diurungkannya.

Dimasukkannya kembali katana itu kedalam sarungnya. Diraihnya tubuh bayi kecil yang terus menangis namun segera terdiam ketika namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuhnya pelan. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir diwajah sang bayi layaknya malaikat tanpa dosa.

"Karenamu, aku harus menjadi buronan sebentar lagi." Ucapnya singkat. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya yang tampan sekaligus manis itu.

Diangkatnya tubuh sang bayi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Dia segera berjalan menjauh dari kereta tersebut dan kembali berbaur dengan banyak orang. Yukatanya sama sekali tak ternoda meski melakukan pembunuhan sebelumnya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, bau kematian begitu lekat ditubuhnya.

Dia tahu, bahwa dia tak pernah sendiri saat melakukan pekerjaannya. Selalu ada seseorang yang diam-diam memantau pekerjaannya dari jarak sekian meter jauhnya.

Sebuah tangan berhasil meraih bahunya. "Kyuhyon-kun. Kau harus menyelesaikan misinya." Ucap suara itu pelan dan dalam.

Namja muda tersebut segera melepaskan tangan dibahunya itu dan segera berlari kemudian bersembunyi di kedai takoyaki yang ada di area tersebut.

"Sumimasen, Bisakah aku minta tolong pada anda?." Dua orang perempuan dengan usia yang nampak terpaut cukup jauh itu tengah menikmati takoyaki sambil mengobrol santai.

"Hai', apa yang dapat kami bantu." Orang jepang memang terkenal dengan orang-orang yang ramah luar biasa. Membantu orang lain seakan menjadi suatu keharusan bagi mereka.

"Jagakan adik saya sebentar, saya harus ke kamar mandi." Ucap namja tampan itu dengan wajah memohon.

"Ah, hai'. Tentu saja. Silahkan." Salah satu wanita itu segera mengambil alih bayi yang semula berada di dekapan namja tampan itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Ucapnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai tersebut.

Namja tampan itu segera berlari kearah gang sempit namun cukup sepi dan berdiri tenang disana.

"Kyuhyon-kun. Kau harus menyelesaikan misi." Seorang namja tampan dengan sebilah pedang ditangannya nampak mengancam keselamatan namja yang terlihat lebih muda itu.

"Iie... Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Gomen ne aniki." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk memohon maaf.

"Kau tahu apa balasan untuk tak menyelesaikan misi?." Tanya namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Hai'. Wakarimashita. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini aniki. Dia hanya bayi kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa." Ucapnya memelas.

"Hatimu melembut. Padahal ini sudah terlalu lama sejak saat itu bukan?. Dan bayi itu adalah anggota klan muramasa, jadi kau hanya membuat penyakit kyuhyon-kun" Namja yang lebih tua itu segera menyerang kearah namja muda yang dipanggil kyuhyon itu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Kyuhyon yang memang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi segera bersiaga, dan dalam satu sabetan, kedua tangan sang aniki terputus. "Master tak akan mengampunimu jika mengetahui ini kyuhyon-kun."

"Maka dari itu aku harus membunuhmu aniki. Setidaknya aku akan memiliki sedikit waktu untuk jalan-jalan diluar sana sebelum berita ini sampai ke telinga master." Balas kyuhyon dengan tenang dan segera menusukkan katananya tepat kedada namja yang lebih tua itu, hingga membuatnya tak bernyawa seketika.

"Gomenasai aniki." Dirinya segera membungkuk kearah tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut dan bergegas menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia meletakkan tas punggungnya.

Dicarinya kamar mandi yang memungkinkan untuknya mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian lain yang telah ia persiapkan.

"Uh, Kuso..." Umpatnya. Yukata yang dikenakan sebelumnya kini telah berganti dengan pakaian biasa, celana panjang berbahan jins dipadukan dengan kaos v-neck lengan panjang berwarna babyblue.

Dengan pedang _kodachi_ miliknya, Rambut panjangnya segera dipotong dengan kasar hingga dirasanya cukup pendek. Membuat sosoknya nampak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Yukata miliknya segera dibuang ditempat sampah, sementara potongan rambut miliknya dimasukkannya kedalam tas ranselnya yang kini tak begitu menggembung itu.

Dia segera beranjak dari toilet, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu tujuan, bandara.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Nanjing, Jiangsu, China.**

Namja tampan bersurai hitam itu nampak berjalan pelan melewati beberapa rumah dikawasan kumuh yang tak begitu diperhatikan oleh pemerintah. Sebuah bar yang anehnya cukup besar mengingat lokasinya yang cukup jauh dari kota seharusnya membuat bar tersebut menjadi sepi. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, bar tersebut ternyata cukup banyak pengunjung setiap harinya. Entah apa yang menarik dari bar dikawasan kumuh tersebut.

"Sepuluh juta dolar itu kau pikir harga yang kecil lau tse?. Itu besar, terlalu mahal untuk barang dengan type ini." Seorang namja bertubuh gempal terdengar berdebat dengan seseorang dihadapannya yang wajahnya memiliki codet hingga membuatnya terlihat seram.

"Tae won. Apa kau pikir mendapatkan barang ini mudah?. Kita harus berkejaran dengan polisi agar bisa mendapatkan barang ini br3=9$3k..." Namja bercodet itu nampak murka. "Aku ke toilet dulu. Urus sisanya yen ping" Lanjut namja itu kesal dan segera melangkah menjauh dari tempat tersebut setelah sebelumnya menggebrak meja dengan keras.

Namja tampan bersurai hitam lurus itu nampak mengikuti setiap langkah namja bercodet tersebut. Dia kemudian memilih untuk mencuci wajahnya di wastafel didepan kaca cermin lebar.

"Tuan lau...?" Namja bercodet itu segera menengokkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut berasal. "Siapa kau...?" Tanyanya garang.

"Hanya pembunuh bayaran yang mengetahui sedikit tentang anda." Ucap namja tampan itu pelan. Tangannya segera meraih sesuatu dibalik jas hitamnya yang rapi. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah senjata pendek yang nampak tajam dikedua sisinya itu segera ditancapkannya dibagian leher namja bercodet itu. Namun hal itu rupanya masih belum cukup membuatnya roboh tak bernyawa.

Sedikit kaget dengan perkiraannya yang meleset, dia segera mengambil satu senjata pendeknya kembali namun kali ini berhasil ditangkis oleh tangan namja codet tersebut dan terlepas dari tangan namja tampan itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku bukan type orang yang gampang mati tuan pembunuh." Namja bercodet itu segera mengepalkan tinjunya dan segera menerjang ke arah namja tampan tersebut tanpa ampun.

Untungnya namja tampan itu hanya terserempet kepalan sebelumnya, meskipun begitu cukup membuatnya terjengkang beberapa meter jauhnya dan menerjang kaca hingga retak disalah satu sudutnya. Mungkin saja beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, atau mungkin juga dia baik-baik saja.

"Ugh..." Namja tampan itu segera beranjak bangun dan kembali menyerang tuan lau, namja bercodet tersebut. Kali ini sasarannya adalah kepala yang paling dekat dengan leher tuan lau yang terluka. Kakinya yang cukup panjang segera diarahkannya ketempat sasaran tersebut dan cukup membuat tuan lau tersuruk jatuh. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari luka sebelumnya.

Namja tampan tersebut segera mengeluarkan senjata lain berbentuk bintang empat sudut, dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai dahi tuan lau. Pertarunganpun berakhir dengan tumbangnya tuan lau.

"Kerja bagus kibum." Seorang namja muda tengah duduk manis disalah satu bilik toilet yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

"Mana tas ku hyung...?" Tanya namja tampan yang ternyata adalah kibum itu cepat. Namja muda itu segera melemparkan tas hitam milik kibum segera setelah dimintanya.

"Gumawo..." Balas kibum dan segera memasuki salah satu bilik yang berada di sebelah namja muda tersebut. "Kau pergilah dulu hyung... Aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan benar bukan?."

"Baiklah," Dan namja muda itu segera meninggalkan tempatnya mendekam sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kibum segera mengganti bajunya dengan cepat, mengenakan topi hitam dan juga kacamata hitam berharap bisa menyamarkan identitasnya.

Merasa sudah cukup, diapun segera keluar dari toilet dengan langkah santai seakan tak melakukan kejahatan apapun.

Satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini, Bandara.

_o0o_

 **#Seoul, Korea selatan.**

Seorang namja tampan dengan sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam dipunggungnya nampak berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung hingga beberapa kali menabrak orang lain dan memaksanya mengucapkan kata maaf yang bahkan tak pernah diucapkannya seumur hidup.

Seorang namja lain dengan potongan rambut pendek yang sedikit berantakan nampak berjalan dengan langkah terburu. Sebuah tas ransel ukuran sedang nampak tersamping di punggungnya, dan jangan lupakan bungkusan hitam panjang menghiasi tangan putihnya serta digenggamnya erat.

"Ah... Mianhamnida..." Namja tampan yang tak begitu terlihat raut wajahnya itu kembali menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya hingga membuat dirinya terjengkang ke belakang.

"Gwenchana. Ini salahku. Are you ok?." Tanyanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa namja tersebut baik-baik saja sambil berjongkok berniat untuk membantu namja bertopi itu bangkit atau semacamnya.

"Nan..." Sebelum dirinya mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya limbung dan tidak sadarkan diri sejenak kemudian.

"Owe... Owe... What's wrong with you?." Dan anehnya tak ada seorangpun yang datang kearahnya untuk sekedar membantunya atau apapun itu. _Well,_ ini memang sudah cukup malam dan tak banyak orang yang berkeliaran dibandara pada jam sekian, tapi namja yang kini berada dipelukan namja jabrik itu tengah tak sadarkan diri. Namja berambut berantakan itu sungguh kebingungan saat ini. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menggendong namja bertopi itu dengan susah payah dipunggungnya.

Barang bawaannya cukup membuatnya kesusahan, meski begitu dirinya memilih tetap mencari klinik sambil menggendong namja tampan itu di area bandara. Harapannya tak sia-sia. Ada sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan klinik. Sayang, klinik tersebut tak menyalakan lampunya menandakan tak seorangpun berada didalam ruangan gelap tersebut, namun sebenarnya siapa yang tahu sebelum membuka pintunya.

Namja tampan itu akhirnya memilih membawa namja yang berada dipunggungnya itu keluar dari area bandara. Mungkin mencari rumah sakit adalah ide terbaik, tapi akan sangat buruk kalau rumah sakit menanyai identitasnya. Apapun bisa terjadi dalam sebuah pelarian bukan?.

"Taxi..." Sebuah mobil berwarna kuning dengan tulisan taxi yang menyala diatas mobil tersebut segera berhenti. "Tolong bawa kami ke hotel terdekat." Baiklah, itu adalah kalimat dasar yang biasa dia gunakan dimanapun saat melakukan misinya.

Hotel adalah pilihan yang dapat dia buat. Namja yang kini berada disampingnya mulai demam, jika hanya demam, namja tampan itu yakin dapat mengatasinya. Bukankah dia sudah sangat sering mengalaminya?. Dan dia dapat mengatasinya dengan baik selama ini.

"Gamsahamnida..." Ucapnya pada sopir taxi setelah dirinya tiba disebuah hotel yang tak bisa dikatakan besar namun terlihat cukup nyaman itu.

Segera saja dia menggendong tubuh namja yang hampir sama darinya itu dan membawanya memasuki hotel. Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lelah saat ini, tapi sebagai orang jepang, menolong sesama adalah wajib hukumnya.

"Adakah ruangan kosong...?" Tanyanya pada seorang yeoja muda yang menjaga meja resepsionis dengan nada yang ramah.

"Ah ye..." Ucap yeoja itu segera setelah melirik seseorang yang berada dipunggung namja dihadapannya itu. Tidak, yeoja itu sama sekali tak mengenal namja yang berada digendongan, hanya saja ia merasa kasihan dengan namja kurus yang menggendong namja lain dengan susah payah itu.

"Gamsahamnida." Kartu pass sudah ditangannya dan dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang sesuai dengan nomor yang berada di kartu ditangannya itu.

 **_o0o_**

Namja pucat itu memandang lekat ke wajah namja yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya itu. Rasa curiga selalu ada, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang asing.

Ia segera menempelkan kompres setidaknya untuk mengurangi panas tubuh rekan satu kamarnya itu.

"Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika memiliki saudara. Ada orang lain yang memperhatikan dan aku perhatikan saat sakit. Ada orang yang akan mengompres seperti ini saat aku demam. Ah, andai saja orang ini mau menjadi keluargaku. Bukan ide buruk kan tinggal satu atap dengannya. Meski jika dia adalah orang yang jahat, aku cukup membunuhnya saja jika itu yang terjadi. iyakan?" Monolognya.

Tangannya yang putih bersih masih terus saja memeras dan menempelkan kain tipis ke dahi namja dihadapannya itu.

Namja pucat itu tentu saja bukan bocah polos yang tak mengerti ketamakan dunia, dia hanyalah namja kesepian yang ingin tahu rasanya memiliki keluarga.

"Ah... awake?." Ucap namja berkulit pucat itu saat menyadari namja dihadapannya membuka mata dan melengguh lirih . "Do you korean?."Tanyanya segera. Dia hanya mengira-ngira namja dihadapannya adalah orang korea.

"Yes, i'm." Balas namja tampan dihadapannya itu dengan singkat dan pelan. Kekuatannya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Ah, jadi tadi anda pingsan dan saya bawa anda ke hotel. Saya minta maaf tidak bisa membawa anda ke rumah sakit. Jeongmal mianhaeyo." Namja tampan itu berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Gwenchana. Gamsahamnida telah menolong saya. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap namja tampan itu pelan saat dirasa tubuhnya cukup kuat untuk berdiri meski limbung kemudian.

"Saya bisa mengantarkan anda kalau anda tak keberatan." Namja pucat itu segera memegangi lengan namja disampingnya menjaganya agar tak roboh.

"Gamsahamnida, saya bisa sendiri." Masih dengan suara pelan dan tubuh yang cukup lemas.

"Anda bisa menginap disini malam ini. Saya mohon, kondisi anda benar-benar tidak baik. Saya janji besok saya akan mengantar anda pulang atau kemanapun tujuan anda. ye...?" Rengek namja pucat itu.

"Maaf merepotkan." Merasa tak mampu lagi untuk menolak kebaikan namja dihadapannya dan tubuhnyapun begitu lemas, namja tampan itu akhirnya menerima tawaran untuk menginap.

"Ah... Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Cho kyuhyun imnida." Namja pucat itu segera mengenalkan diri seraya membantu namja tampan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kim kibum imnida." Merasa namja dihadapannya tidak berbahaya, kibum si namja tampan itu memberitahu nama aslinya. Toh, orang dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang baru saja menolongnya. "Anda bukan orang korea kan kyuhyun-sshi?. Tapi bahasa korea anda sangat bagus."

"Ah, nde, gamsahamnida. Saya dari jepang. Tapi saya pernah dengar ibu saya adalah orang korea, jadi saya penasaran bagaimana korea itu." Balas kyuhyun lancar. "Silahkan istirahat kibum sshi. Saya keluar sebentar, mencari minuman hangat." Kyuhyun segera bergegas keluar ruangan tersebut setelah mengambil dompetnya dari dalam tas.

Kibum segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kamar yang cukup besar itu. Tas hitamnya tergeletak disudut kamar tersebut bersama dengan tas lain dengan warna serupa dan satu tas hitam panjang yang nampaknya membungkus sesuatu yang sepanjang tas tersebut.

"Apa isinya?." Batin kibum pelan. Penasaran, namun segera diredamnya. Sungguh bukan tamu yang baik, ketika ditolong justru mengobrak abrik barang tuan rumah. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk dengan selimut hangatnya itu.

"Tadaima..." Suara rendah kyuhyun nampak menginterupsi kegiatan menerawang langit-langit kamar yang dilakukan kibum.

"Mari kita makan kibum sshi. Kata pemilik kedai, ini makanan untuk mengembalikan stamina." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan beberapa menu makanan yang nampaknya menggiurkan itu.

"Sup rumput laut?." Ucap kibum tanpa sadar saat melihat kyuhyun menuangkan cairan bening dengan beberapa lembaran hijau yang mengapung disana.

"Ye, itu namanya. Ini sangat baik untuk memulihkan tenaga." Ucap kyuhyun sedikit berapi-api. "Kata ahjumma di kedai." Tambah kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Seharusnya dia tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu pada orang korea bukan?. Mereka pasti lebih tahu daripada dirinya yang hanya pendatang.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat betapa polos namja jepang dihadapannya itu.

Saat sedang menikmati makanan, tiba-tiba lampu kamar padam, dan menyisakan sinaran cahaya yang tak seberapa dari gedung bertingkat tetangga. Mata keduanya segera nyalang melihat sekitarnya. Ini bukan pemadaman tentu saja. Hotel sebesar ini tak mungkin tak menggunakan generator bukan.

Keduanya yang sudah terlatih menghadapi medan serupa segera terdiam dan fokus pada apapun yang berada disekitar mereka. Terutama kyuhyun. Dia adalah seorang buronan klan saat ini, setidaknya dia tak ingin membawa teman barunya ini menghadapi masalahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian nampak dimata keduanya sebuah kilatan yang cukup menyilaukan mata, dan keduanya segera menyadari apa yang mereka lihat. Mata mereka membola seketika saat benda berkilat itu mulai menggores kulit salah satu dari mereka.

"Argh..." Pekik salah satu namja tampan penghuni ruangan tersebut.

 **_TBC_**

 ****TRIVIA****

· **_Pedang Kodachi_** _. Senjata yang terlalu pendek disebut pedang tapi terlalu panjang untuk disebut pisau. Pedang melengkung berukuran kurang dari 60 cm. Kodachi sangatlah ringan dan bisa diayunkan dengan cepat dan mudah sehingga sangatlah cocok untuk menangkis serangan pedang lainnya. Kekurangannya adalah jarak serangnya sangatlah minim. Maka dari itu sering digabungkan dengan teknik lainnya sambil kodachi untuk bertahan._

· **_Pedang Katana_** _. Pedang katana memiliki panjang sekitar 70-80 cm. Dengan taraf ketajaman luar biasa. Bagi samurai katana bukan hanya sebagai senjata primer tetapi juga sebagai simbol status seorang samurai._

· **_Bizen osafune._** _osafune, okayama-ken-bizen-shi. ditanah osafune, sudah lebih dari 800 tahun lalu dikenal sebagai kota pandai besi. tetapi di bizen osafune touken no sato (desa pisau bizen osafune) sampai sekarangpun masih ada._ Fuyu jadikan tempat kyuhyun berlatih dan juga tempat markas klan kyuhyun, karena fuyu anggap gak jauh-jauh dari cerita kehidupan samurai jepang. :P

Mungkin tempat ini juga muncul di FF fuyu yang lain. J

 **o0o**

 **Merasa familiar dengan scene diatas?.** **J** **Fuyu pakek pedang lagi buat pertempuran mereka dan ini fanfic action lagi. Mohon diterima dengan ikhlas. :P**

 ** _Readerdeul... Mind to Review?._**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAD FLUTE**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(?)

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, OOC,

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _We are called sad flutes..._**

 ** _Because when you cut the troath, The last sound is like a sad flute..._**

 **_o0o_**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim kibum**

 **And other cast...**

 **_0_**

 **Chapter 2 :**

"Argh..." Pekik salah satu namja tampan penghuni ruangan tersebut.

Sedang salah satunya segera mengambil besi-besi kecil berbentuk bintang yang disembunyikannya dibalik pakaiannya. Segera jemarinya dengan lincah melemparkan benda-benda tersebut kearah para penyerang gelap mereka. dan beberapa orang nampak tumbang setelahnya.

Namja yang lebih tinggi terlihat menendang beberapa orang dengan kekuatan yang tak main-main. Beberapa orang mampu dilumpuhkannya dalam satu kali serangan. Meski tubuhnya mulai tak dapat berdiri dengan kokoh lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, serangan itu bagai mimpi ketika listrik kembali menyala dengan terang. Tak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Hanya saja sebuah luka menganga dipunggung kyuhyun menjadi bukti bahwa baru saja mereka menghadapi beberapa orang yang terlatih.

"Kau terluka kyuhyun sshi." Nada suara kibum jelas khawatir namun sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan wajah flatnya yang tak berubah sama sekali.

Wajah kyuhyun nampak pucat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena luka tersebut. "Gwen..." Ucapannya belum selesai, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau berkompromi. Dirinya segera saja limbung dan terjatuh di kaki kibum.

"Pabo... Kenapa kau berusaha melindungiku?. Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kibum segera mengangkat tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur.

Tubuh kyuhyun diletakkannya hati-hati dalam posisi tengkurap. "Racun...?!" Kibum tercekat melihat luka yang tercetak dipunggung namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"Ah... Gawat...!" Bagai orang kesurupan kibum segera berlari keluar kamar dan pergi entah kemana. Namun tangannya masih sempat mengambil kartu pass kamar hotel yang diletakkan dimeja.

 **_o0o_**

Beberapa menit kemudian kibum sudah datang dengan membawa kantung berukuran sedang yang penuh dengan belanjaan. Peluh mengalir begitu saja diseluruh tubuhnya.

Segera saja disobeknya bungkus kompres instan yang dibelinya didahi kyuhyun yang sudah berkeringat dingin tidak karuan. Baju yang menempel ditubuh kyuhyun segera dirobek menggunakan pisau kecil yang ia letakkan di kakinya. Dan matanya seketika membola.

"Dari mana kau dapat luka sebanyak ini?. Siapa kau sebenarnya?." Ucapnya keheranan.

Namun rasa herannya itu tak berlangsung lama. Segera saja diambilnya kain bersih dan menuangkan sebotol alkohol keatasnya, kemudian dibasuhkan diatas luka yang menganga itu untuk membersihkan luka yang terlihat. Setelah itu diolesi dengan salep berwarna kuning gelap, entah salep apa hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Langkah terakhir adalah membalut luka tersebut dengan menggunakan kain kasa steril agar tidak terjadi infeksi dan sebagainya.

"Hehh... Semoga kau bisa bertahan dengan ini. Setidaknya 3 hari lagi baru kau bisa siuman." Ucapnya pelan. Sebuah jarum suntik segera ditusukkan ke tangan kiri kyuhyun dan menyambungkannya menuju cairan infus yang digantungnya diatas gantungan baju disamping tempat tidur tersebut.

Kibum segera membereskan ruangan tersebut, menggunakan jaketnya dan berniat pergi. Tapi akhirnya urung, mengingat dirinya sudah ditolong juga oleh kyuhyun, namja dihadapannya itu.

"Merepotkan..." Lirihnya pelan.

 **_o0o_**

 **#3days later...**

"Huah... Are..." Kyuhyun membuka matanya seakan baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Namun ketika mencoba menggerakkan tubuh, rasanya begitu berat dan kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

"Oh... Kau sudah bangun kyuhyun sshi?." Sebuah suara pelan terdengar dari sisi pintu kamar hotel tersebut.

"Kibum sshi...?" Kyuhyun tak mampu memandang kearah kibum karena posisinya yang sama sekali tidak mendukung. Tapi dia masih sangat hafal dengan suara dalam milik kibum.

"Mianhae, aku menyuntikkan obat pelemas ototditubuhmu. Hanya dalam dosis kecil, tapi cukup untuk membuatmu tidak banyak bergerak. Lukamu masih sedikit buruk." Kibum mulai mengeluarkan beberapa barang belanjaannya.

"Kau masih disini?." Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku diajari untuk menyakiti orang lain hampir sepanjang hidupku, tapi aku tak pernah diajari untuk meninggalkan orang yang berkorban untukku kyuhyun sshi. Mian aku masih ada disini." Balas kibum.

"Arigatou gozaimasu... Berapa hari aku tertidur?." Tanya kyuhyun segera. Tangannya sudah mulai dapat digerakkan, meski masih sedikit kaku.

"3 hari kau pingsan kyuhyun sshi. Tubuhmu terkena racun. Beruntung aku bisa menetralkannya." Kibum nampak sibuk di dapur. Membuat makanan mungkin.

"Wa... jeongmal gumawo kibum sshi. Kau telah banyak menolongku." Ucap kyuhyun sembari menggerakkan kakinya.

"Kau ceroboh kyuhyun sshi." Suara kibum sedikit lirih.

"Hm, sifat burukku. Terimakasih sanjungannya." Balas kyuhyun santai.

" _Well,_ sama-sama." Ucap kibum tak kalah santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah memasak untukmu, aku tak terlalu yakin dengan rasanya, tapi makanan ini adalah makanan sehat." Kibum mengajak kyuhyun untuk menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"Hm... Sepertinya enak. Kau tidak menaruh racun didalamnya kan?." Kyuhyun nampak memandang intens ke arah mata kibum. Dia percaya bahwa mata tak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi terdekat. Tubuhnya masih sedikit kaku untuk digerakkan. Tapi sudah lebih baik. Apalagi kibum terus memaksanya untuk melemaskan tubuhnya. Begitulah cara kibum untuk menyembuhkan kyuhyun dalam waktu cepat.

"Kau pantas curiga padaku. Tapi aku tak berniat melakukannya. Merawatmu selama tiga hari cukup menjadi pengalaman buruk untukku. Dan aku tak berniat melakukannya pekerjaan itu lagi dengan cuma-cuma. "Balas kibum malas dan cukup beralasan.

"Hem... Benar juga." Kyuhyun segera mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur dihadapannya. Melahapnya sedikit demi sedikit dan merasakan aliran hangat memasuki perutnya.

"Makan dagingnya. Daging akan membuat staminamu bertambah." Perintah kibum saat kyuhyun hanya melahap nasi bubur buatannya. Dan kyuhyun melakukan perintah kibum tanpa banyak bicara.

"Makan juga sayurannya. Sayuran sangat baik untuk kesehatanmu." Kyuhyun nampak memutar matanya malas, namun tak berminat untuk mengambil benda hijau segar yang ada dipiring lebar itu.

"Kyuhyun sshi...?" Kibum nampak bertanya-tanya karena kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Oke untuk yang lainnya, tapi gomen, aku tak begitu suka dengan sayur kibum sshi." Balas kyuhyun santai sambil terus memakan buburnya.

Kibum mengerti, setiap orang memiliki apa yang mereka suka dan tidak. Bukan kewenangannya untuk melarang atau memaksa. Dan setelahnya mereka makan dalam diam.

 **_o0o_**

"Aku rasa kau sudah cukup kuat untuk kutinggalkan kyuhyun sshi. Aku harus segera pulang. Keluargaku pasti mengkhawatirkanku." Kibum berpamitan pada pemilik kamar hotel yang masih setia menempati ruangan yang cukup lebar untuk ditempati oleh satu keluarga kecil.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Maaf telah banyak merepotkanmu kibum sshi. Dan senang bisa mengenalmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah kibum. Senyum yang sedikit kaku, dan sepertinya kyuhyun butuh banyak latihan untuk menarik sudut bibirnya agar bisa membentuk lengkungan sempurna.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga sangat terbantu dengan kebaikan hatimu. Oh ya... Lukamu sama sekali belum sembuh, jadi sebisa mungkin rawatlah meski akan terasa sangat sulit atau kau bisa mengalami infeksi." Kibum segera membungkuk dan membalikkan badannya berniat untuk pergi.

"Chotto, kibum sshi..." Kibum terpaksa kembali membalikkan wajahnya kearah kyuhyun. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?. Bisakah kita berteman?." Tanya kyuhyun lirih dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kibum tak memberi jawaban apapun selain sebuah senyuman lembut yang mungkin baru sekali ini dilihatnya. Dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menyisakan misteri untuk kyuhyun.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun nampak meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya menginap beberapa hari setelah memastikan tak ada satupun barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Yosh... Let's go..." Pekiknya bagai bocah yang terlalu bersemangat menghadapi harinya.

Langkahnya terlihat ringan entah apa yang membuatnya demikian. "Saya mau check out." Ucapnya dan segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya setelah menerima billnya dari resepsionis.

"Harus kemana aku...? Aku bisa kemana saja sekarang." Sebuah senyum kekanakan yang sangat lama tak nampak diwajahnya entah bagaimana bisa terukir. Langkah kakinya nampak dibuat-buat, namun sebuah benda panjang dengan bungkus hitam itu terus setia ditangannya digenggamnya erat.

_o0o_

"Taeyeon ah... Berhenti minum bir." Pinta kibum pada wanita cantik yang bersandar disofa hijau yang sudah agak rusak itu.

"Ah... Kau pulang bummie?. Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Yeoja itu nampak membuka matanya perlahan hingga menampakkan iris cokelat muda yang indah.

"Kau bilang aku baru boleh mati setelah menyelamatkan orang sebanyak aku membunuh." Balas kibum dan segera meneguk air mineral setelahnya.

"Yupz... Kau bahkan belum mendapatkan seperempatnya bummie." Balas kim taeyeon, yeoja yang kini menjadi wali bagi kibum.

"Dan aku membunuh satu orang lagi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku menyelamatkan satu orang juga setelahnya. Jadi... Impas." Kibum segera membuang botol mineralnya yang sudah tak berisi lagi itu.

"Hm... Bagus." Tanggap taeyeon sambil membuka kembali kaleng bir berwarna hijau untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Berhenti minum bir kim taeyeon sshi." Perintah kibum sambil merebut minuman yang sudah hampir memasuki mulutnya itu.

"Kau semakin berisik dan menyebakan kim kibum." Pekik taeyeon saat kesal minumannya dirampas.

" _Well,_ setidaknya aku masih peduli dengan kesehatanmu taeyeon ah. Kau satu-satunya yang berharga didunia ini." Ucap kibum seraya tersenyum.

"Ah... Kau manis sekali. Tapi tetap sangat menyebalkan." Cibir taeyeon dan segera merebahkan tubuh kurusnya.

"Gumawo... Aku mandi dulu. Dan jangan coba-coba mengambil ini dari kulkas. Arra...?" Tanya kibum sambil menggoyangkan hasil jarahannya baru saja.

"Berisik. Pergi sana...!" Perintah taeyeon kesal sambil mencoba menendang kibum yang sama sekali tidak dalam jangkauannya. dan dibalas _smirk_ menyebalkan oleh kibum.

 **_o0o_**

"Bisakah saya menempati rumah ini hari ini juga?." Tanya seorang namja berkulit pucat.

"Ah... Tentu saja kyuhyun sshi. Anda sudah membayarnya secara penuh. Rumah ini menjadi milik anda selama waktu yang kita sepakati." Balas yeoja bertubuh tambun itu sambil memamerkan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah... Gamsahamnida..." Balas kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ujap yeoja tambun itu dan segera melangkah pergi. "Ah... Mungkinkah dia imigran gelap...? Tulisan hangeulnya jelek sekali. Siapa yang perduli, dia membayarku dengan sangat banyak." Wanita tambun itu terus saja berucap tak jelas sepanjang langkahnya. Entah tak peduli atau berpikir bahwa kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengar. Tapi ucapannya cukup keras ditelinga kyuhyun yang terlatih mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Rumah baru." Ucap kyuhyun sambil melangkah memasuki pintu rumah yang kini menjadi haknya itu, sebuah rumah yang bersih dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota besar. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya yang tampan.

Kyuhyun segera menata barang-barangnya yang tidak seberapa banyak itu. Menaruh laptopnya dimeja yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, meletakkan beberapa potong pakaiannya dilemari besar yang sudah ada, dan meletakkan benda hitam panjang dibagian paling bawah lemarinya dan ditutupi beberapa kain tak terpakai.

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari rumahnya, mengunci pintunya dan berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak yang berundak disekitar rumahnya.

10 menit kemudian kyuhyun sudah sampai di sebuah minimarket yang cukup lengkap dan membeli beberapa keperluannya.

 **_o0o_**

"Berteman denganku?. Hah... Apa cukup aman untuknya. Geunde, siapa dia sebenarnya?. Terlalu banyak luka ditubuhnya untuk ukuran namja biasa." Kibum nampak bermonolog didepan kaca kamar mandinya.

Tubuhnya yang penuh luka tembak dan luka tebas itu terlihat nyata disana. Beberapa bercak biru yang masih nampak baru juga tak luput dari kulit putihnya.

Kesal dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, kibum segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai kaos berwarna putih tipis dan sebuah celana longgar sebatas lutut. Kakinya yang jenjang segera dilangkahkannya menuju ruang tengah dimana taeyeon sibuk dengan mimpinya.

Kibum segera melongok kedalam kulkas dan melihat makanan apa yang kira-kira bisa dibuatnya. Beberapa butir telur yang dibelinya sebelum berangkat ke china –mungkin-. Karena taeyeon bukan jenis yeoja yang mau bersusah-susah membuat makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa sayuran yang hampir membusuk dan sebagian layu, juga tomat ada disana.

"Aish... Nappeun yeoja." Ucap kibum pelan. Dikeluarkannya barang-barang tersebut dari kulkas dan mencoba mengolahnya menjadi makanan yang cukup layak untuk ditelan.

Segera saja tangannya yang terampil memilah dan memilih makanan tersebut dan segera membuatnya menjadi makanan yang terlihat lezat.

Kibum segera melihat nasinya yang sudah nampak matang dan mulai membangunkan taeyeon yang masih belum mau bangun itu.

Digoyangnya tubuh yeoja cantik itu pelan hingga mata sang yeoja menampakkan iris cokelat indahnya kembali.

"Kau menggangguku bum..." Ucap taeyeon pelan.

"Ayo makan. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kita." Ajak kibum sambil menggandeng tangan taeyeon.

"Jinjja. Aku selalu memakan junkfood beberapa hari ini. Apa menu kita hari ini?." Tanya taeyeon sedikit bersemangat.

"Omurice..." Balas kibum singkat.

" _Well,_ tidak buruk." Taeyeon mulai duduk dikursi ruang makan, dan segera menikmati makanan dihadapannya. Begitu juga dengan kibum.

 **_o0o_**

"Astaga... Bahkan aku tidak bisa membuat ramen."Keluh kyuhyun saat melihat panci dihadapannya yang penuh air dan ada beberapa benda –mungkin- berwarna kuning yang mengambang seperti ulat-ulat sutra. Benar-benar bukan makanan yang layak untuk dikonsumsi.

Entah karena putus asa atau tak memiliki opsi lain, kyuhyun memilih untuk menelannya saja daripada memikirkan bentuknya. Kurang asin, kurang lezat, dan mendekati kata menjijikkan. Tapi apa kyuhyun peduli?. Tidak sama sekali. Yang penting baginya adalah cukup untuk membuat perutnya berhenti berbunyi.

"Ah... Masakan kibum sshi benar-benar enak." Ucap kyuhyun disela aktivitasnya.

Kyuhyun segera menuntaskan kegiatannya dan melangkah menjauhi meja makan kecil yang sebelumnya digunakannya itu.

Direbahkannya tubuh tingginya ditempat tidur yang cukup empuk dirumahnya, merasakan setiap rasa nikmat yang mengalir disetiap sendi tubuhnya. Bahkan sedikit peregangan cukup menyenangkan baginya kini.

Tanpa dia sadari matanya mulai menutup perlahan. Entah karena rasa lapar yang sudah berhasil diatasinya atau karena tubuhnya memang cukup lelah untuk terus bergerak.

 **_o0o_**

"Taeyeon ah... Kau tidak bisa terus menolak misi yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Ini bukan seperti kau menjadi guru yang bisa mengabaikan pekerjaanmu sesuka hatimu." Seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian yang cukup ketat meski terlihat formal nampak berdiri sambil menunjuk yeoja lain dihadapannya yang nampak duduk dengan tenang dan sedikit tidak peduli.

Kibum yang tengah berada dikamar dan entah tengah mengerjakan apa nampak sibuk dan nampak tak peduli dengan percakapan dua yeoja cantik diluar sana.

"Sepertinya kau sekarang takut mati taeyeon ah... Katakan padaku...! Apa ini karena kim kibum?." Tanya wanita sexy itu penuh penekanan.

"Sepertinya begitu soo yeong sshi. Aku sekarang memang takut mati. Alasannya bisa jadi seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi lebih dari itu, Kau tahu kan mataku mulai bermasalah?. Aku tak yakin aku masih bisa menjadi penembak jitu dengan keadaanku ini. Yeong ah... Mengertilah. Aku hanya tak mau menghancurkan organisasi dengan keadaanku ini." Balas taeyeon tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Baiklah, aku terima alasanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima pengunduran dirimu. Kau harus kembali tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Perintah choi soo yeong sambil segera mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi. Diambilnya kaleng bir yang masih nampak baru dihadapannya.

"Pemaksa seperti biasanya... Heh... Aigoo..." Keluh taeyeon dan kembali membuka kaleng birnya kemudian.

"Tapi terlalu sulit mengendalikan bayangan liar sepertimu taeyeon." Balas soo yeong dengan nada kesal.

"Heh... Teruslah berusaha. Tidak akan ada yang sia-sia." Balas taeyeon santai.

Keduanya segera menikmati bir yang masih tersisa.

 **_o0o_**

"Bisakah kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu taeyeon ah...?" Tanya kibum lembut saat makan malam.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa bum" Jawab taeyeon santai.

"Hm... Apa aku masih belum cukup untuk organisasi?. Aku akan bicara pada soo yeong sshi nanti." Kibum kembali melahap nasi putihnya dan menyusul kimchi yang memasuki mulutnya.

"Percuma bum. Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari organisasi itu dengan mudah. Lagipula soo yeong bukan pemegang kendali tertinggi." Balas taeyeon lelah.

"Tidak akan ada yang sia-sia. Seperti katamu." Ucap kibum dingin.

"Dasar penguping..." Balas taeyeon tak kalah dingin. Namun tak ada balasan apapun dari kibum.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun terbangun saat perutnya kembali mengeluh. Di renggangkannya tubuhnya berharap rasa malas yang berlindung ditubuhnya segera enyah. "Argh..." erangnya saat merasakan punggungnya sakit. "Ittai..." Ucapnya pelan.

Segera dibukanya pakaian tipis yang membalut tubuhnya. "Ah... Aku hampir melupakannya." Kyuhyun segera mengambil alkohol yang sepertinya dibelikan kibum sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun cukup kesulitan merawat lukanya karena posisinya yang sangat sulit dijangkau tangannya. "Are... Bagaimana ini...?" Kyuhyun nampak kebingungan. Dulu ketika kyuhyun terluka ada teman yang selalu membantunya saat kesulitan maupun saat dirinya terluka, hingga beberapa hari sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menjadi buronan clan nya tentu saja.

"Hehh..." Akhirnya kyuhyun membiarkannya saja dan berharap tidak akan ada infeksi yang menyerangnya.

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi berharap mendapat kesegaran dari setiap tetesan air yang mengalir dari _shower_ yang dihidupkannya itu. Dan sepertinya memang begitulah yang terjadi.

Setelah merasa segar, kyuhyun segera mematut diri didepan kaca, dan entah mengapa tersenyum setelahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju daun pintu dan segera membukanya. Angin malam bertiup menyegarkan dimusim semi ini. Sekali lagi kyuhyun tersenyum, terlalu sering kyuhyun tersenyum untuk hari ini. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, kebebasankah?. Bersyukurkah dirinya masih hidup hingga saat ini?. Siapa yang mengerti isi hati orang lain?.

Tidak banyak lagi orang yang berlalu lalang dikota kecil itu. Hanya satu dua orang yang ditemuinya disepanjang jalan, juga beberapa siswa yang sepertinya mengikuti kegiatan disekolahnya, atau mungkin hal lain hingga membuat mereka pulang sedikit malam.

"Kau sudah membaca webtoon milik kim ji hyun terbaru, yoona a...?" Tanya gadis disampingnya.

"Hm... _Killer series_ nya benar-benar mengerikan dan terlalu kejam. Apa dia tidak merasakan perasaan yang bagaimana gitu saat membuatnya ya?. Seakan dia mengangkat dari kehidupan nyata." Balas gadis bernama yoona yang nampak menikmati lollypopnya santai.

"Entahlah. Bagian si pembunuh menggoreskan pisau kewajah korbannya itu menurutku menjadi bagian paling mengerikan dan paling tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kau setuju?." Tanya gadis satunya lagi, dibalas dengan anggukan sepaham dari yoona.

Keduanya berlalu begitu saja melewati kyuhyun dan mulai bercakap hal-hal lainnya yang sedang menjadi trend.

Kyuhyun nampak mengangguk pelan. 'Pembunuh menyakiti korbannya sebelum membunuhnya itu memang tindakan yang brutal. Apa memang ada pembunuh yang bisa sekejam dan tak bernurani seperti itu?.' Batin kyuhyun.

Kakinya kembali memasuki minimarket yang siang tadi disinggahinya. Kini yang menjadi fokusnya adalah nasi bento yang siap makan. Kyuhyun sepertinya tak ingin mengulang kejadian siang tadi.

 **_o0o_**

"Taeyeon... Ada panggilan untukmu." Teriak kibum dari ruang tamu.

"Siapa?." Taeyeon yang berada dikamarnya terdengar berteriak, meski tak sekencang saat menyuruh kibum melakukan sesuatu.

" _Unknown..."_ Balas kibum.

"Katakan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini." Perintah taeyeon jelas.

"Oke..." Ucap kibum dan segera mengangkat telphone tersebut.

" _Zero one. Kau mendapatkan misi. Kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Datanglah ke lotte world, misimu menunggu disana."_ Ucap suara dari seberang tanpa berniat memberi jeda atau mempersilahkan orang yang dihubunginya mengucapkan salam dan sebagainya.

"Kalau hari ini mustahil. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Balas kibum dengan suara yakin.

" _Ini adalah misi dari pusat, dan masuk dalam kategori urgent. Katakan kau akan melakukannya atau tidak?."_ Kembali suara dari seberang terdengar lantang dan tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya..." Ucap kibum akhirnya menyetujui.

Kibum segera meletakkan handphone milik taeyeon dan bersiap menggantikan tugas taeyeon yang terpaksa diterimanya. Karena jika tidak, maka taeyeon yang akan menghadapi kesulitan nantinya. Tentu saja dia tidak menginginkannya.

 **_o0o_**

Pagi menjelang. Matahari bersinar dengan indahnya. Angin musim semi terus bertiup menyejukkan membawa wangi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan segera mandi kemudian setelahnya membuat teh hijau didapurnya yang sedikit berantakan.

 _Well,_ kyuhyun memang masih diusia bersekolah. _Senior high school_ tepatnya. Meski kyuhyun belum mendaftar dimanapun untuk saat ini, tapi sejak semalam sudah ada sekolah yang dia pilih. _Paran high school_.

Kyuhyun adalah murid _homeschooling_ sebelumnya. Tentu saja orang yang menjadi tuan bagi kyuhyun tak menghendaki bawahannya menjadi orang bodoh. Karena bagaimanapun juga, masa terus berubah dan peralatan menjadi canggih. Meski pedang masih menjadi barang yang mahal dan banyak dilelang dimana-mana sebagai mahakarya berharga fantastis.

Dengan langkah yakin kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang paran high school tentu saja. Gerbang dimana seluruh penduduknya diperlakukan sama, dan gerbang dimana orang seperti apapun, dari ras dan clan apapun menjadi siswa biasa yang tidak berarti apa-apa jika tidak ada prestasi yang berhasil ditorehkannya. Untuk masuk kesana sangat sulit, butuh IQ mendekati 130 untuk dapat diterima dengan segala macam jenis tes masuk yang gila. Itulah desas desus yang dibaca oleh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah melihat gerbang bertuliskan paran high school dengan tulisan tegak lurus itu nampak semakin bersemangat. Apalagi ada orang lain yang berjalan dengan langkah santai sambil membaca buku tebal namun kecil ditangannya. "Kibum sshi..." Pekiknya, menyakinkan dirinya sendiri karena merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyuhyun sshi... Kau bersekolah disini?." Tanya kibum perlahan, setelah atensinya benar-benar tertuju kepada namja yang masih diingatnya betul itu.

"Aku baru saja mau mendaftar." Ucap kyuhyun ringan.

"Ah... Semoga berhasil." Balas kibum tulus.

"Yups... Terimakasih." Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan kibum. Meski kemudian kembali lagi untuk menanyakan ruangan kepala sekolah atau ruang informasi yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya.

Kibum hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang menurutnya sedikit bodoh dan ceroboh itu. "Ayo aku antarkan." Ajak kibum kemudian.

"Kibum-san, _Domo arigatou ne_..." Ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Iie... _Dou itashimashita_." Balas kibum tenang dan segera melenggang bersama kyuhyun yang mengikutinya.

 **_o0o_**

Selang beberapa jam setelah serentetan tes yang dilalui oleh kyuhyun, seorang kepala sekolah berwajah sangar kembali memanggil kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Mungkin kyuhyun akan mendapatkan semacam pengumuman.

"Cho kyuhyun, benar.?" Tanya namja dihadapannya dengan wajah tanpa senyum.

"Nde. " Jawab kyuhyun tegas dan jelas meski jauh dari kata membentak.

"Nilai yang anda dapat dari setiap tes yang kami berikan sangat jauh dari ekspektasi saya..."

 **_TBC_**

 **Hah... chapter ini seperti drama. Bagian awal memang selalu seperti ini. Melelahkan... #Plakk,**

 **Review, Time to replay...**

jihyunelf Mianhae chingu... Awalnya fuyu mau bikin kibum yang kena, tapi karena chingu bilang jangan kyuhyun, akhirnya malah kyuhyun yang kena... Kkkk... #evil laugh,

Adegan actionnya, mungkin chapter depan bakal hadir lagi. Chapter ini seperti yang fuyu bilang, drama banget.

Puput257 Tuh... Yang terluka tuh orangnya... #nunjuk2 kyu-chan. :P

Emon204 aku juga selalu padamu... Kekekeke...

Hahaha... Karena fuyu penggemar anime, fuyu selalu masukin jepang ke hampir seluruh ff fuyu.

Mungkin emon belum tahu artinya yang ini doang untuk sad flute chapter 2 _Dou itashimashita (Tidak apa-apa),_ atau mungkin juga udah tahu.

Naneun molla, yang penting fuyu kasih tahu aja... :P

cho loekyu07Fuyu sama sekali belum atau mungkin gak ada minat untuk membuat ff yaoi. Fuyu selalu menyukai persahabatan yang manis dan sejenisnya. Ini chapter 2 sudah datang, semoga gak bosan waktu ngebacanya.

 **Shofie Kim** Mungkin gak selamanya mereka jadi penjahat, tapi siapa yang tahu akhirnya. Bahkan fuyu sendiri belum mikirin gimana endingnya. Mianhae... Kekekeke...

 **Retnoelf** Sip... Ini chapter 2 sudah datang chingu... Selamat menikmati, semoga cukup puas dengan lanjutannya...

mifta cinya Jeongmal gumawo chingu...  
Ini ch 2 udah datang...

Mian kalau masih kurang memuaskan... :)

Readerdeul sama... Mohon beri review yang membangun untuk berkembangnya karya fuyu selanjutnya...

Domo Arigatou gozaimasu... :D

#Big Bow,


	3. Chapter 3

**SAD FLUTE**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(?)

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, OOC,

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _Lakukan apa yang kamu inginkan, dan selesaikan seluruh urusanmu._**

 ** _Bukankah hari esok bagai harapan untukmu?_**

 **_o0o_**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim kibum**

 **And other cast...**

 **_0_**

 **Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun nampak duduk dibangku salah satu kelas dengan wajah malas dan itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya menguap berkali-kali.

"Huah..." Untuk kesekian kalinya kyuhyun menguap dengan suara yang cukup keras, meski tentu saja suaranya tidak akan pernah sampai ke meja guru yang tengah menerangkan dengan suara kecil yang justru semakin membuat kyuhyun ingin memejamkan matanya. Sekolah mungkin saja tidak terlalu cocok dengan pribadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tekadnya menjadi manusia biasa yang memiliki nurani, berbaur dengan masyarakat pada umumnya dan mematuhi undang-undang negara begitu mengakar dihatinya.

Dilihatnya teman yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu –kim kibum- tengah memperhatikan sang guru dengan seksama seakan masih belum cukup dengan pencapaiannya selama ini.

Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun di dalam kelas kibum?. Yups, dia diterima disekolah bergengsi itu, tentu saja. Setelah perkenalan singkat yang sama sekali tidak menarik itu, dirinya dipersilahkan memilih tempat duduk yang hanya tersisa satu bangku dibagian paling belakang. _Well,_ sedikit mengesalkan bagi kyuhyun, disuruh memilih namun tak ada pilihan. Aneh.

Kelas unggulan, memiliki fasilitas luar biasa seperti desas desus yang memang telah diketahuinya lewat berbagai blog yang telah dibacanya. Namun, kelas unggulan adalah kelas yang jauh dari kata menarik. Persaingan ketat, pelajaran yang lebih sulit dan segala hal yang berbau pendidikan terkini seakan dirangkum menjadi satu dan diberi nama _Excellent class_.

Begitu juga bagi kyuhyun, tak ada satupun yang menarik minatnya sekalipun gadis-gadis cantik yang menyembah operasi plastik itu nampak menggoda. Hanya kim kibum yang dapat dijadikannya pemandangan sebagai satu-satunya yang paling mampu menarik perhatiannya. Bukan dalam artian menarik yang seperti apa tentu saja, hanya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya. Sebatas itu.

Dicobanya untuk fokus pada pelajaran, namun sepertinya gagal dan otaknya memohon dengan putus asa _semoga bel istirahat segera menggema._ Dan sepertinya harapannya kali ini didengar oleh Tuhan, _Domo arigatou kami-sama..._ batinnya menggelikan.

Pelajaran berakhir. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu namun tak mampu mengurangi keseimbangannya, kyuhyun segera berniat melangkah kearah kim kibum yang duduk dibangku terdepan. Meski akhirnya dia harus menelan ludah kecut dengan susah payah. Gadis-gadis cantik segera mengerumuni kim kibum hingga tak lagi mampu terlihat batang hidungnya. Dan sebagai murid baru yang mengerti etika, dia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk kembali dibangkunya, dengan perasaan dongkol tentu saja.

"Tidak berniat kekantin...?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kesalnya. Seraut wajah tampan dengan senyum mematikan yang cukup berhasil menghipnotis kyuhyun meski tak sampai membuatnya tergila-gila adalah satu hal yang dilihatnya. "Ah, kau mengajakku kibum sshi...?" Tanya kyuhyun sedikit terbata.

"Kau tak tahu dimana letak kantin bukan?." Tanya kibum dengan _smirk_ yang diukirnya tanpa sadar.

"Hm... Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Dan terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengajakku. Tapi aku memang membutuhkannya. Mari ku traktir." Ajak kyuhyun dan berjalan pelan mencapai pintu kelas dengan diiringi pandangan –murid baru yang beruntung- dari hampir seisi kelas.

"Terimakasih. Senang sekali memiliki teman orang yang kaya. Kau tahu tempatnya?" Ucap kibum bercanda, sebuah senyuman kembali mewarnai wajahnya.

"Sama-sama. Silahkan berjalan lebih dahulu dan tunjukkan dimana kantin itu berada." Balas kyuhyun nyengir.

 **_o0o_**

"Bisakah kita menjadi teman?" Tanya kyuhyun disela kegiatan mengunyah jjangmyunnya.

Kibum terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Kita makan bersama, dan saling menolong sebelumnya. Aku pikir kita sudah berteman, ternyata belum ya?."

"Ah, aku pikir aku butuh kejelasan. Karena kau terus memanggilku kyuhyun sshi. Aku pikir di korea tidak menggunakan kata sshi kepada teman." Balas kyuhyun. " Aku hanya melihatnya di drama korea. Kau tahukan, negaraku sedang kecanduan drama negara ini meski tak bisa melupakan dorama." Lanjut kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan tawa lima jarinya yang nampak manis diwajahnya.

"Hn..." Dan sebuah jawaban singkat menjadi balasan dari ucapan kyuhyun yang panjang.

"Karena kita teman, ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu kibum ah. Ups, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?." Tanya kyuhyun meminta izin.

Kibum nampak menyelesaikan memakan makanannya. "Tidak ada yang menarik." Ucap kibum nampak malas.

"Oh ayolah... Hargai namja jepang yang ingin berteman ini." Pinta kyuhyun pelan.

" _Well,_ aku harus mulai dari mana?." Kibum nampak sedikit kebingungan. Baru kali ini dia tertarik menjalin pertemanan dengan seseorang. Seumur hidupnya, catat itu.

"Keluargamu, tempat tinggalmu, kerja part time mungkin?." Tanya kyuhyun mencoba memberi sedikit penerangan untuk cerita kibum.

"Keluargaku sudah meninggal." Kyuhyun nampak mengernyit, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. " Kini aku tinggal dengan wanita pemabuk yang telah menyelamatkanku. Dia sedikit menyebalkan, namun cukup baik. Dan ya, aku memang bekerja. Tidak bisa dibilang part time juga, karena pekerjaanku datang sewaktu-waktu."

"Pekerjaan jenis apa yang kau lakukan?." Sela kyuhyun pelan.

"Pelayanan masyarakat. Pekerjaan kotor. Aku membersihkan sampah yang berserakan dimana-mana. Kadang aku harus memasuki lorong gelap untuk membersihkannya."

"Betapa mulianya dirimu..." Gumam kyuhyun, dan keduanya tertawa seketika.

"Bagaimana denganmu...?" Tanya kibum. Mungkin kali ini memang giliran kyuhyun bercerita.

"Eommaku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Aku memiliki seorang noona, tapi aku tak tahu dimana dirinya saat ini. Appaku adalah seorang pebisnis yang dibunuh oleh saingannya. Aku kemudian diasuh oleh teman appa, yang ternyata tak lebih baik dari yakuza. Kini aku melarikan diri darinya, dan berharap disini aku bisa mendapat ketenangan." Ucap kyuhyun cukup panjang dan dapat dimengerti dengan jelas.

 _Hampir sama denganku_ dan _mungkinkah_ _itu penyebab luka ditubuhnya_ _?_ _._ Adalah dua kalimat yang beterbangan dipikiran kibum saat ini.

"Tapi kau kaya." Ucap kibum tanpa sadar.

"Hasil kerjaku selama beberapa tahun." Balas kyuhyun santai.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kibum penasaran.

"Tak lebih baik darimu. Tukang bersih-bersih. Aku membersihkan apapun yang diperintahkan untukku. Mulai dari kotoran diselokan hingga membersihkan tahta raja." Balas kyuhyun dibarengi dengan senyuman misterius.

"Wow..." Sebuah tanggapan yang sama sekali tak diharapkan kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah nada datar yang keluar dari bibir kibum, seakan mengatakan kekagumannya namun tak lebih dari basa basi belaka.

"Apa maksud wow mu itu kibum ah..." Tanya kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Diputarnya bola matanya malas.

"Tidak ada." Balas kibum singkat. "Ayo kembali kekelas. Kita sudah selesai kan?. Kau yang bayar." Kibum mengeluarkan seringaiannya kemudian.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengingkari janjiku kibum ah..." Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kasir.

Ponsel disaku kibum tiba-tiba bergetar pelan. diambilnya ponsel itu dan diliriknya sekilas nama yang tertera disana. Choi soo young.

Dengan segera diangkatnya panggilan itu, dan melangkah menjauhi ramainya kantin dijam istirahat yang hanya berlangsung 15 menit itu.

"Sooyeong sshi... Waegeure...?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Hn... Arraseo... Nde... Aku akan segera kesana. Jangan katakan apapun pada taeyeon, aku bisa melakukannya, kau jangan khawatir... Hn..." Panggilan itu segera diakhirinya. Kibum bergegas kembali ke kelasnya dan melupakan kyuhyun yang kini kebingungan mencari sosok teman barunya itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Ini misi level S bum. Kau yakin bisa melakukannya." Ucap soo young ketika kibum telah berdiri dihadapannya sambil menimang amplop misi ditangannya.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku tetap hidup sooyoung sshi." Balas kibum tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu bum ah..." Jawab sooyoung dengan suaranya yang tegas.

"Huh... Lucu sekali misi ini. Pembunuh bayaran sepertiku harus membunuh pembunuh berantai." Cibir kibum sekali lagi saat melihat misi didalam amplop warna cokelat tua itu.

"Dia profesional bum. _Korean jack the ripper,_ meski aku sama sekali tak yakin dia adalah tandinganmu. Dan kau bukan pembunuh bayaran bum ah... Setidaknya setelah kau resmi menjadi bagian dari organisasi kami. Organisasi kami legal dan berada dibawah naungan pemerintahan." Balas sooyoung seakan tidak terima.

Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih duduk disofa yang tersedia ditengah ruang kerja yang bisa dikatakan luas itu. "Jangan katakan apapun pada taeyeon meski dia akan membunuhmu, arra. Dia selalu menolak misi rank S yang diberikan padaku." Ucap kibum mewanti-wanti.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar dan aku jamin semua beres." Balas sooyoung meyakinkan. "Dan ingat, jangan mati." Lanjut sooyoung memerintah.

"Aku pasti akan melakukan kesalahan. Jadi terus perhatikan gerakanku." Ucap kibum dengan wajah kesal dan segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut tanpa pamit atau sebagainya.

"Anak buah yang tidak sopan."Gerutu sooyoung dan segera kembali berkutat dengan ribuan kertas-kertas bertinta dihadapannya itu.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun nampak sedang bersantai ria di kamarnya yang begitu kosong dan terasa luas. "Dia meninggalkanku sepertimu nee-chan..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Angannya kembali pada kejadian bertahun-tahun silam saat dirinya masih seorang bocah.

 **#Flashback on,**

Dua bocah kecil berbeda gender itu nampak duduk dengan kakinya yang menggantung dikursi taman yang cukup tinggi untuk mereka.

 _"_ Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kyuhyon kun..." Ucap bocah perempuan yang terlihat lebih besar dari bocah laki-laki disampingnya.

" _Hontou ni nee-chan_?." Dengan raut polos yang bercampur ekspresi flat bocah laki-laki itu meminta kepastian.

"Ehm..." Balas bocah perempuan yang kembali asyik dengan es krim cone ditangannya.

Keduanya kembali memandang senja yang nampak jingga dan semakin menambah kecantikan langit sore itu.

" _Arigatou nee-chan_..." Gumam bocah tampan itu pelan, yang disambut anggukan bocah perempuan cantik berambut panjang disampingnya.

" _Killer... Go to hell...!_ " Ucap seorang gadis muda nan cantik kasar.

"Onee-chan..." Wajah bocah pucat itu kini semakin memucat.

Dan tanpa kata lagi, gadis cantik itu berlalu begitu saja dari tempatnya berdiri dan memilih menjauh dari bocah laki-laki yang semula begitu disayanginya.

"Padahal kau sudah berjanji nee-chan... Hiks..." Ucap bocah laki-laki itu terbata, tersumpal oleh tangisan yang tak mampu lagi ditahannya.

 **#Flashback off.**

"Tidakkah seperti kedatanganku sama sekali tak diinginkan dan hanya untuk ditinggalkan?" Ucapnya perlahan dan hati-hati seakan takut ada yang mendengarkan keluhannya.

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang berbalut celana panjang hitam berbahan kaos itu. Sebuah lemari es kecil -yang memang telah menjadi fasilitas yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik- menjadi satu hal yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Segera diraihnya gagang pintu lemari es tersebut dan mencoba melihat apapun yang berada didalamnya.

Ada susu, telur, roti, kimchi instan, juga beberapa buah yang sempat dibelinya kemarin. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil sebuah apel merah dan menggigitnya perlahan. Merasakan nikmat dan manis yang membaur dilidahnya seakan baru kali ini dia merasakannya. Sekali lagi digigitnya apel merah itu dan kemudian menjadi gigitan yang berlanjut hingga hampir seluruh bagian apel itu memasuki perutnya yang sama sekali tak mampu membuncit.

Dibukanya kembali buku pelajarannya, membacanya sekali dan kemudian melemparkannya kembali keatas meja. Terimakasih pada kemampuan penglihatan fotografi yang membuatnya cukup spesial, seharusnya. Namun bakatnya itu sama sekali tak diketahui siapapun, setidaknya sampai sang ayah meninggal dan dirinya berubah menjadi tanggung jawab sahabat sang ayah.

Kyuhyunpun akhirnya memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, meski tak cukup berhasil. Bayangan kibum seakan menari-nari salsa diotaknya. "Bolehkah aku memiliki teman nee-chan?. Apakah akan baik-baik saja?. Kau tidak pernah mengutukku bukan?." Tanyanya pada bayangan sang kakak yang tak diketahui keberadaannya.

 **_o0o_**

"Aku menemukannya kangin hyung." Ucap kibum sambil terus mengawasi bidikannya. Sebuah senjata api type _Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout_ berwarna silver buatan amerika serikat yang sudah dimodifikasi disana sini segera menjadi primadona dimata kim kibum.

" _Kau bisa membunuhnya_?" Tanya suara seorang berat dari seberang sana.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko hyung. Ada sandera disampingnya." Ucapnya pelan.

" _Apa rencanamu selanjutnya_? _Jangan bertindak diluar perintah bryan_." Suara diseberang kembali terdengar.

"Tidak akan." Balasnya cepat. "Aku akan mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Dari jarak ini, pandanganku banyak mendapatkan halangan." Lanjut kibum seraya meraih peralatannya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

2000 meter dari tempat kibum mengintai, disebuah bangunan tua yang mulai rusak dan sangat sepi. Seorang namja dengan pisau bedah ditangannya nampak tengah menakut-nakuti korbannya. Seakan hal itu adalah satu kegiatan yang begitu menyenangkan.

Kini pisau ditangan namja itu mulai menggores pelan wajah gadis dihadapannya yang semakin histeris itu. Rasa perih tentu saja dirasakan si gadis, namun apa dayanya jika tak ada satupun yang mampu menolongnya?.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat." Sebuah suara serak itu terdengar mengalun dari wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang indah. Ayo kita bunuh mereka sehingga kita semua bisa melihat betapa indahnya ia." Masih dengan suara serak yang sama, namja yang ternyata sangat tampan dengan wajah sepolos bayi yang sangat kontras dengan kegiatannya itu segera menghunuskan pisaunya kearah tenggorokan sang gadis yang kembali menjerit seakan gila itu.

"Logika kolektor kupu-kupu eoh...? Novel _The mask of atreus_ milik _A.J Hartley._ Pembunuh yang menyukai novel _genre crime,_ seperti itukah anda? _."_ Sebuah suara pelan dengan intonasi yang begitu rendah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Nuguseyo...?" Ucapnya perlahan dan sangat hati-hati.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seseorang yang ingin menghentikanmu saja." Balas kibum masih dengan suara rendahnya yang sama sekali tak memiliki vibra. Hanya sebuah suara bening yang entah mengapa malah menakutkan.

"Hentikan aku sebelum aku membunuhmu. Suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mengurusmu juga." Ucap namja kecil nan manis itu meremehkan.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku mengetahui identitasmu sebelum aku menjadi mayat, mungkin. Jika tidak sebaliknya tentu saja." Masih dengan ketenangan luar biasa yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Hah... Seperti ksatria. Berkenalan dulu eoh...? Kim ryeowook imnida." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan seringaiannya. "Pekerjaanku membunuh, dan pers memanggilku dengan sebutan _korean jack the ripper"_ Tambahnya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Bryan trevor kim." Balas kibum dengan seringaian yang sama sekali tak lebih baik dari namja yang mengaku bernama kim ryeowook.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghentikanku kibum sshi...?" Ucap ryeowook penuh tantangan.

"Melenyapkanmu tentu saja." Balas kibum yakin. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja sudah memegang pistol berjenis FEG 37M ditangannya.

"Persiapanmu lumayan juga kibum sshi. Tapi kau sangat tidak sopan jika menembak lawan yang sama sekali belum siap dari segala hal." Ucap ryeowook pelan mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Hn... Aku memang tak diajari sopan santun ryeowook sshi..." Kibum nampak mulai meraih pelatuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda berkilat meluncur secepat angin menembus kulit kibum yang tertutup jas hitam. Beruntung hanya mengenai bahunya, meski cukup untuk menciptakan luka dan pendarahan yang mengerikan. "Ah... Warna merahnya mengagumkan..." Seakan melihat harta karun, mata ryeowook nampak berbinar melihat darah yang mengalir dari bahu kibum.

Tanpa membuang waktu, kibum segera menembak dada kiri namja tampan dihadapannya beberapa kali hingga peluru di pistolnya habis.

Sedang wanita cantik yang sejak tadi menjerit nampak mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat. Ketakutan dengan segala hal yang dialami dan dilihatnya.

" _Bryan..._ " Sebuah suara kembali terdengar dari earset yang dipasang ditelinganya.

" _Mission complete._ " Jawab kibum menjawab keingintahuan suara diseberang.

" _Hostage?"_ Lagi, suara berat itu meminta penjelasan.

" _Save."_ Lagi, hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir namja tampan itu.

" _Oke. Kami akan menjemputmu segera."_

"Jemput saja sanderanya, aku mau pulang." Ucap kibum ketus.

Sambungan jarak jauh itu segera berakhir secara sepihak. Kibum segera melepaskan segenap tali yang melilit tubuh gadis dihadapannya. "Anda terluka." Cicitan pertama dari gadis yang sejak tadi terus menangis akibat ulah psikopat imut yang tak lebih dari bangkai saat ini.

"Gwenchana..." Ucapnya perlahan. Tentu saja dia tak baik-baik saja. Bahunya terasa ngilu dan sama sekali tak nyaman saat ini, tapi mengeluh bukanlah kebiasaannya.

"Geunde..." Gadis cantik itu masih terus berusaha untuk mencari letak sesungguhnya luka itu.

 _Jack the ripper pantatku eoh?. Dia tak lebih dari pembunuh amatiran kelas cicak._ Batin kibum santai dan segera menuju sebuah arah dan menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Kibum segera menarik diri saat dirasa tali yang melilit sang gadis telah terlepas sepenuhnya. "Anggota kami akan segera menjemputmu. Ayo kita keluar. Aku yakin kau tak akan baik-baik saja berduaan dengan mayat." Ucap kibum tegas.

Bagai terhipnotis, sang gadis segera melangkah mengekori kibum.

 **_o0o_**

 _"_ _Carilah teman kyu-chan. Kau tak bisa selamanya sendiri."_

 _"_ _Bukankah ada nee-chan yang akan menemaniku selamanya?"_

 _"_ _Hn... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya, tapi kau juga harus bergaul dengan orang lain kyu-chan..."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak membutuhkannya."_

 _"_ _Kau akan membutuhkannya suatu saat nanti. Tapi jika temanmu perempuan, kau harus mengenalkannya dulu padaku, dan akan kutentukan pantas tidaknya dia menjadi temanmu."_

 _"_ _Hn, wakkata..."_

 _"_ _Jadi... Okaa-sama meninggal setelah melahirkan kyu-chan?"_

 _"_ _Begitulah. Jadi berhenti memperdulikannya ahra-chan."_

 _"_ _Wakarimashita otou-sama."_

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang menetes seakan sedang berburu sesuatu. Nafasnya terus menderu dan air matanya menetes perlahan namun semakin deras seiring waktu. "Kenapa aku memimpikannya setelah sekian lama." Ucapnya lemah. "Onee-chan..." Kyuhyun kembali termangu. Entah rasa rindunya pada sang kakak atau ada hal lain yang begitu mengganggunya dan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun segera menuju wastafel untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya. Dipandanginya mata dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan pandangan kagum atau apapun itu. "Are, aku menangis?." Ucapnya sambil menyeka air mata yang entah bagaimana mengalir begitu saja, dan segera berlalu setelah merasa cukup dengan kegiatan membasuh wajah yang dilakoninya.

 **_o0o_**

"Taeyeon ah, jebal berhentilah meminumnya." Ucap kibum sambil berjongkok dihadapan seorang wanita cantik yang nampak damai dengan dunia birnya.

"Bum, aku mohon biarkan saja aku kali ini. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk." Balas taeyeon dan segera meraih satu kaleng bir kemudian membukanya dengan cepat.

Namun sebelum bir itu sampai ke bibir tipis milik taeyeon, kibum sudah berhasil merebutnya. "Aku bilang berhenti meminumnya." Perintah kibum dengan suara rendahnya.

"Bum..." Kibum segera meraih tubuh kurus kim taeyeon dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya. Kau berharga bagiku taeyeon ah... Ku mohon mengertilah." Ujar kibum dan segera meminum satu kaleng penuh bir yang bahkan belum pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup itu.

Dan pahit dengan sedikit rasa manis, itulah yang terasa diindera pengecapnya. Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa berputar setelahnya, namun terus ditahannya tentu saja. "Bum..."

"Jangan merajuk taeyeon ah... Kau yang sedang mabuk sama sekali tidak manis." Kibum masih terus saja mendekap tubuh taeyeon erat.

"Ah, sialan kau..." Balas taeyeon tanpa mampu berbuat apapun.

Rasa mual tiba-tiba saja menyerang bagian perutnya. Kibum sama sekali belum berniat beranjak dari posisinya itu.

Bagi kibum, taeyeon adalah segalanya. Dia adalah seorang ayah yang mendidiknya, dia juga ibu yang memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian, dia adalah kakak yang terus menjaganya tanpa diminta, dia teman juga sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, dan yang terpenting taeyeon adalah seorang guru yang bisa menjadi panutan untuknya.

"Oh, _shit..."_ Umpatnya kesal saat rasa mual merajainya dan tak mampu lagi ditahannya. Kakinya segera dilangkahkan dengan tergesa dan berhasil menabrak beberapa kursi didepan meja disampingnya. "Bum..." Pekik taeyeon pelan.

"Hoek... Hoek..." Kibum mulai mengeluarkan apapun yang ditelannya hingga beberapa saat yang lalu diwastafel rumah sederhana yang mereka tempati.

"Kau ini... Maag kronismu bisa-bisa kambuh kalau kau melakukannya bum. Jeongmal pabo ya..." Ucap taeyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang kibum dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

Kibum akhirnya lemas dan terduduk di lantai kayu yang cukup dingin. "Ini karena kau taeyeon ah..." Ucap kibum dengan raut yang dibuat kesal.

"Naega wae...?" Tanya taeyeon bingung. Memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya?.

"Kau memaksaku meminumnya." Balas kibum lemas.

"Aigoo... Kau benar-benar mabuk eoh...? Kau meminumnya atas kemauanmu sendiri bum." Jawab taeyeon sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau terus meminumnya meski aku sudah melarangmu. Itu artinya kau memaksaku untuk meminumnya menggantikanmu kim taeyeon sshi." Balas kibum yang nampak begitu lemas dan kehilangan tenaganya.

Taeyeon termangu karena pernyataan kibum. " Jika aku tetap meminumnya apa yang akan kau lakukan bum?"

"Aku akan meminum seluruh bir yang kau miliki." Balas kibum santai. Diusapnya peluh yang membanjiri wajah tampannya.

"Kau mau mati?." Tanya taeyeon geram. "Kau yang menginginkanku mati, jika kau terus melakukan kebiasaan buruk itu taeyeon ah. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa jika itu untukmu." Balas kibum masih santai.

"Bocah gila, jangan coba-coba melakukannya. Kau baru boleh mati kalau sudah menyelamatkan orang sebanyak kau membunuh orang. Arraseo...?" Bentak taeyeon.

"Aku sudah melunasi separuh lebih taeyeon ah, jika kau ingin tahu. Kau boleh melihat catatanku."

"Ah...ha... Berhenti melakukannya bum, kau benar-benar ingin mati rupanya." Ucap taeyeon dan segera meraih tubuh lemas kibum kemudian membawanya kekamar.

"Kau mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun..." Balas kibum dingin, begitu juga dengan pandangannya yang memilu seketika.

Taeyeon segera terjebak oleh kenangan memilukan namja muda yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya setelah dirinya melakukan adopsi pada bocah tampan nan cantik yang nampak buruk saat ditemukannya dulu. _Kau harus_ _hidup_ _bum ah... Kau harus_ _terus hidup_ _..._ Batinnya meyakinkan kibum seakan kibum memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran atau isi hati orang lain.

Direbahkannya tubuh lemas itu dikasur yang cukup empuk meski jauh dari kata mewah. Dielusnya rambut hitam kibum dengan lembut. "Istirahatlah..." Ucapnya pelan ditambah dengan sebuah kecupan didahi yang tak mendapatkan respon apapun.

Namun kemudian kibum mencengkeram pergelangan tangan taeyeon lemah dan "Temani aku." Nada lemah itu benar-benar meruntuhkan sifat keras yang dimiliki taeyeon sebelumnya.

"Oke..." Dan taeyeon mengambil posisi tidur disamping kibum dan terus mengelus wajah tampan dihadapannya itu dengan sayang.

 **_TBC_**

 **Balas Review,**

 **Kyuli 99** Ya begitulah chingu, kekekeke... Thanks reviewnya...

 **Mifta cinya** Kibum menyukai taeyeon?, Mungkin iya tapi bukan dalam artian suka pada lawan jenis atau sebagainya, Hanya suka kepada keluarga. Di chap ini fuyu sedikit kasih kilas baliknya, Thanks reviewnya...

 **Awaelfkyu13** Beginilah nasib kihyun selanjutnya, Masih aja ngenes, Kekekekeke,...Apa ini sudah mulai serius... ? o.O. Fuyu minta maaf gak bisa update cepet. Ini sudah next chingu, Thanks reviewnya...

 **Jihyunelf** Kekekeke... Ya anggap saja nasib mereka ditentukan oleh reviewmu chingu, :P Thanks reviewnya...

 **Emon204** Anggap saja sekolah adalah cara mereka untuk tetap menjadi manusia. :P Dichap sebelumnya fuyu udah kasih tau, kenapa kyu memilih korea. Tapi fuyu akan tetap jawab. Karena ibu kyu adalah orang korea chingu. Hubungan kyubum akan semakin baik seiring waktu, Fuyu janji. Tapi untuk Happy ending, fuyu tidak bisa menjanjikannya. Kibum masuk organisasi apa?, Nanti chingu juga bakalan tahu. Tunggu aja...

Fuyu udah buat _I Have a Dream_ sebagai FF yang fuyu nilai ringan. Minat baca?. #Promosi, XD

Thanks reviewnya...

 **Guest** I love too... Yupz, Tentu saja. Fuyu akan nyoba buat FF kihyun friendship/brothership. Itu ide yang bagus chingu. Gumawo... Thanks reviewnya...

 **Shofie Kim** Sudah terjawab dichap ini kan pertanyaanmu chingu?. Tentu saja diterima. Kyuhyun kan jenius. Thanks reviewnya...

 **Retnoelf** Jadi temen tentu saja. Jangan mengharapkan YAOI dari fuyu. Sungguh fuyu gak bisa membuatnya chingu... Huhuhu... Thanks reviewnya...

 **Han** Gomen... Next chap lama ya...? Habisnya lebaran sih... :P Thanks reviewnya...

Konnichiwa ika-san. Fuyu sedikit terkejut melihat namamu ada dipapan review. Sejujurnya fuyu sangat senang. Well, cerita ini memang mudah ditebak alurnya, dan fuyu sama sekali tidak berani menjanjikan kejutan untuk ka. Fuyu merasa masih sangat amatiran dalam dunia tulis menulis. Tapi semoga ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Thanks reviewnya...

 **Sparkyubum** Yups, ini cerita brothership. Dan fuyu memang mau bikin keduanya saling melindungi. Tapi gak tahu juga... kekekeke… #Evil laugh. :D

 **The Last, Karena masih bulan syawal. Fuyu mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faizin. Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin chingu...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE...**

Fuyuhime Ryuu, July 22 2015


	4. Chapter 4

**SAD FLUTE**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(?)

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, OOC,

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **_o0o_**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim kibum**

 **And other cast...**

 **_0_**

 **Chapter 4**

 **#Kyuhyun Flashback on,**

" _Killer..._ " Nada mengintimidasi itu terdengar jelas dari sebuah ruang keluarga yang nampak lenggang dirumah yang cukup mewah itu.

"Aku bukan pembunuh _nee-chan_. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mempercayaiku?" Rajuk bocah tampan berkulit pucat sambil menangis.

"Cih... Jangan memanggilku _nee-chan_. Aku bukan kakak seorang pembunuh. Aku akan ikut _obaa-sama_ dan jangan coba-coba merajuk padanya."

" _Demo_..." Wajah bocah tampan itu memerah seketika.

"Aku benar-benar merasa takut dengan kehadiranmu disekitarku. Apa kau menyembunyikan pisau tajam saat ini dan berniat mengirimku pada _okaa-sama_ kyu-kun?." Tanya gadis itu sambil berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga kyuhyon, bocah tampan yang mulai lemas itu.

" _Iie..."_ Jawab kyuhyun pelan. Sangat pelan. Sebuah aliran bening tercipta begitu saja.

"Dengar kyu-kun. Jangan pernah memanggilku nee-chan lagi mulai saat ini. Adikku sudah mati mulai detik ini." Kejam...? Begitulah... Entah darimana gadis kecil nan anggun itu belajar mengucapkan kalimat mengerikan seperti itu.

" _Hai'_..." Tidak ada perlawanan, tidak ada satupun bantahan yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyon kecil saat itu. Pandangannya mengosong seketika. Gumpalan air mata itu terus saja merangsek tanpa bisa dihentikannya.

Ahra, gadis cantik kakak dari kyuhyon itu segera meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi kamar keduanya.

"Nee-chan bilang akan bersama denganku selamanya, tapi nee-chan meninggalkanku. Aku bukan pembunuh nee-chan, bagaimana caranya membuatmu percaya padaku?. Aku juga tidak minta dilahirkan jika hanya untuk merenggut nyawa okaa-sama. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?." Kyuhyon kecil mulai terisak dan terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin.

Gadis cantik itu jelas mendengar, namun memilih mengacuhkannya.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau tak ikut dengan kami kyu-kun...?" Tanya wanita dengan keriput yang bertebaran dihampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Ingin, tentu saja bocah tampan itu ingin ikut, tapi apa daya, janjinya pada sang kakak begitu mengikatnya.

" _Iie, gomenasai obaa-sama._ Saya tidak bisa ikut." Balas kyuhyon lirih. Suaranya seakan tercekat dipangkal tenggorokannya.

"Kau harus mengunjungi kami saat kau memiliki waktu. Ajak ayahmu." Perintah sang nenek lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam cucu laki-lakinya itu.

" _Hai'..."_ Balasnya dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat penuh dengan pennghormatan.

"Baiklah aku pulang. Kakakmu mungkin akan pulang minggu depan. Kau tak akan kesepiankan?" Tanya sang nenek sekali lagi seakan meminta izin membawa sang kakak bersamanya.

" _Iie,_ saya memiliki banyak teman sekarang." Ucap kyuhyon sambil memamerkan senyuman terpaksanya.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau benar-benar monster kyu..." Suara teriakan yang memekakkan itu seakan membuat tuli telinga bocah tampan yang masih bergetar ketakutan itu. "Kenapa kau masih hidup sedang otou-sama meninggal?."

"Ahra-chan... Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada otoutomu." Suara lembut itu berasal dari wanita berumur disampingnya.

"Gomenasai... Gomenasai..." Ucap kyuhyon berkali-kali seakan menjadi sebuah mantra.

"Tenanglah kyu, masih ada obaa-sama disini. Kau ikut kerumah obaa-sama ya?." Ajak sang nenek masih dengan suara lembutnya.

Seakan mendapatkan pencerahan setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sang nenek, kyuhyon segera mencari kepastian diwajah neneknya. Namun saat tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan kedua mata merah milik sang kakak, segala harapan yang dimilikinya runtuh begitu saja bagai salju diawal musim semi.

" _Iie... Gomenasai obaa-sama, onee-sama... Gemen ne_ karena aku masih hidup. _Gomen ne..."_ Ucap kyuhyon seraya berlari menembus banyaknya orang yang sekedar ingin melihat tempat kejadian perkara pembunuhan yang melibatkan ayah kyuhyon. Air matanya terus mengalir. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika melihat wajah sang kakak yang nampak begitu menyalahkannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti disebuah jalan yang terlalu sepi, apalagi hujan mulai mengguyur tanah tempat kyuhyon berpijak. Dipandanginya kaki-kaki kecilnya yang bahkan tak mengenakan alas kaki itu. Nampak mengalir dari luka-luka yang menggores kulitnya. "Argh..." Kyuhyon kemudian merasakan sebuah pukulan keras ditengkuknya yang kecil dan seketika pandangannya menggelap tanpa mampu dicegahnya.

 **#Kyuhyun flashback end.**

 **_o0o_**

 **#Kibum Flashback on,**

"Kau selalu berdiam diri seperti itu kibum ah... Kalau kau merasa hidupmu sulit jangan dipendam saja ya?." Seorang yeoja cantik nampak berdiri diambang sebuah kamar.

"Hidup ini sulit bagiku. Orang-orang memperlakukanku bagai sampah saat bersama denganmu." Seorang bocah tampan nampak duduk tenang dikursi belajar yang ada dikamar tersebut. Tubuhnya yang terus membelakangi yeoja dibelakangnya membuatnya sang yeoja tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi adiknya.

"Oh..." Bocah cantik itu tercekat mendengar penuturan sang adik yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Bum ah... Gambarmu bagus sekali..." Sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan menggambar yang dilakukan kibum.

"Saehee noona..." Ucapnya saat menyadari sang kakak yang telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "Gambarku memalukan."

"Tapi aku suka gambar ini. Tidak ada yang membuatnya jadi memalukan kok. Percaya dirilah bum ah..." Balas kim saehee, kakak kim kibum.

.

.

.

"Buang gambar itu." Suara berat dari namja setengah baya yang nampak berdiri tegak di depan pintu ruang lukis. "Kim sshi akan segera datang. Coretan kekanakan ini sangat memalukan."

"Aku menaruhnya karena aku menyukainya. Jadi jangan menghinanya aboji." Balas saehee tegas.

Kibum yang mendengar kalimat sang ayah, segera berlari dan merobek hasil karyanya yang sebelumnya begitu dihargai oleh sang kakak, dan itu cukup membuatnya senang.

"Kibum ah..." Sang kakak benar-benar merasa terkejut dengan ulah adiknya. "Kau mau jadi anak nakal eoh kibum ah...?" Tanya sang ayah dengan suaranya yang syarat bentakan.

Kibum hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada rasa bersalah, karena yang tersisa tak lebih dari rasa kecewa dan sedih yang begitu mendalam.

"Mianhae bum ah..." Ucap saehee lirih setelah dilihatnya kibum pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Diraihnya lembaran kertas yang telah tersobek menjadi empat bagian itu dan dikumpulkannya kembali.

Semenjak saat itu, keluarga kim semakin tidak memperdulikan si anak bungsu. Mereka terus menerus disibukkan dengan kegiatan bisnis yang seakan tiada habisnya. Sang kakak kerap kali ikut makan diluar bersama kedua orang tuanya dan menyisakan kibum dirumah sendirian.

"Aku pulang... Bum ah..." Sebuah suara perempuan nampak menginterupsi kegiatan kibum, mencuci selembar roti tawar sisa pagi tadi. "Bum ah... Apa yang kau makan?." Pekik saehee tertahan.

Kibum nampak memasukkan potongan roti tawar itu kedalam gelas berisi air putih, mengaduknya dengan menggunakan sendok dan memakannya perlahan. "Roti." Ucapnya membalas tanya sang kakak.

"Kau makan roti yang direndam air?." Mata saehee mulai berkaca-kaca dan dadanya begitu sesak.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya kibum pelan.

Saehee bergegas menuju lemari pendingin yang tepat berada disamping kibum berdiri. "Lihat bum, ada banyak makanan di kulkas!" Bentak saehee kesal. Lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu noona, tapi aku dilarang memakannya. Aku akan dimarahi kalau memakannya tanpa izin." Masih dengan suara lemahnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang memarahimu!. Biar aku yang memarahi mereka jika ada yang berani memarahimu." Sungguh saehee merasa kesal. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?. Aku makan diluar dan tidak menyadari adik kecilku memakan makanan yang sama sekali tidak pantas." Lanjutnya mulai menangis.

"Mianhae noona..." Ucap kibum entah mengapa merasa bersalah.

"Bukan salahmu bum, aku yang bersalah karena tidak pernah menyadari semua hal ini. Aku bersalah bum." Saehee memeluk tubuh kecil sang adik dengan sangat erat.

Dan petang itu, kibum mendengar pertengkaran dahsyat antara orang tuanya dengan sang kakak hingga larut malam.

Usai itu semua, kedua orang tuanya semakin mengacuhkannya dan menganggapnya tak ada. Hanya sang kakak yang masih terus berada disisinya dan menguatkannya.

 **_o0o_**

Sebuah kecelakaan bis sekolah telah menyebabkan sang kakak, kim saehee yang berbakat dalam sains dan seni meninggal dunia. Keluarga kim mulai berantakan dimulai dari sang ayah yang kerap pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menjadi sangat kasar pada kibum dan sang ibu.

Sang ibu yang merasa tak mampu lagi, memilih mengakhiri hidupnya ditali gantungan. Sementara sang ayah meninggal akibat overdosis ketika mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang. Kibum kecil akhirnya hidup sebatang kara dan kemudian dirinya diadopsi oleh seorang namja muda yang mengaku sebagai keluarga jauhnya.

Dan demikianlah roda kehidupan kim kibum kembali diputar secepat _roller coaster._

 **#Kibum Flashback end.**

 **_o0o_**

" _Ohayou_ kibum ah..." Ucap kyuhyun ceria.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu..."_ Balas kibum sambil meletakkan bukunya dibangku yang sudah hampir 3 minggu ditempatinya.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku. Kau meninggalkanku setelah aku mentraktirmu. Kau tak sopan bum. Kau sengaja melakukannya. Kau bahkan tak kembali kekelas setelahnya." Kesal kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Mau tak mau kibum tersenyum juga karenanya.

"Mianhae kyuhyun ah... Aku ada hal mendadak kemarin. Lain kali aku akan izin padamu setelah kau traktir. Dan gumawo untuk yang kemarin."

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tak mudah, tapi nyatanya aku bisa. Lain kali ulangi saja, dan aku bunuh kau." Ancam kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tinjunya main-main.

"Wa, aku takut." Ucap kibum datar yang malah membuat persimpangan empat muncul begitu saja didahi kyuhyun.

"Kau sama sekali tak terlihat takut bum. Kau meremehkanku?." Ucap kyuhyun pura-pura kesal.

"Hn..." Dan jawaban sesingkat itu akhirnya benar-benar membuat kyuhyun kesal. Beruntung bel masuk berbunyi dan guru memasuki kelas, hinggu kyuhyun urung untuk menimpuk kepala temannya itu. Yups, mereka berteman baik sekarang, sekalipun keduanya belum bertukar nomor hp sekalipun. "Lihat saja nanti." Ancam kyuhyun pelan, yang sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari kibum.

Perhatian seluruh kelas langsung saja tertuju pada papan tulis yang mulai penuh dengan berbagai coretan milik sang guru.

 **_o0o_**

"Bum, berapa nilai fisika mu?" Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapan sahabat barunya itu beberapa saat setelah guru fisikanya memberikan salam penutup dikelas

"Membosankan seperti biasa." Balas kibum malas dan mengangsurkan kertas hasil ujian mendadak yang dilaksanakan minggu lalu.

" _Perfect._ Pantas saja kau digandrungi banyak orang." Kekeh kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan berapa nilaimu." Seringai kibum sambil mengambil buku tebalnya yang tanpa diduga adalah sebuah novel terjemahan.

"Heh... Aku memang tidak banyak berharap, pabo ya..." Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan pantatnya di meja kibum.

"Bum, mau main ke rumahku?. Aku ingin kau mengajariku sesuatu." Tanya kyuhyun dengan senyuman memikatnya.

Kibum nampak menimbang terlebih dahulu, dan "Boleh" menjadi jawabannya.

Kyuhyun?, senang tentu saja. Teman pertamanya itu tak menolak ajakannya. _Well,_ ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun mengajak orang lain mengunjungi rumahnya dan ini kali pertamanya mengajak kibum main kerumahnya.

"Boleh aku ikut?." Tanya namja imut yang tiba-tiba nimbrung begitu saja.

"Tentu," Jawab kyuhyun lebih bersemangat. Bagus sekali, inilah yang dinamakan peningkatan.

 **_o0o_**

"Sebelum ke rumahku, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat." Kyuhyun yang telah turun dari bis dan diikuti oleh 2 namja lainnya itu segera melangkahkan kakinya santai.

"Kemana kyu?." Tanya kibum singkat. Sebuah senyum kekanakanlah yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan kibum. Sungmin, si namja imut itu turut tersenyum melihat senyuman kyuhyun yang cerah, sementara kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti sama sekali arti senyuman itu atau mungkin juga, _Bodo amat_ kata itu yang terlintas diotak jeniusnya.

Kaki jenjang kyuhyun kini mulai memasuki sebuah minimarket bertuliskan **K-Mart.** Kira-kira inilah jawaban dari kalimat tak jelas kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Kita berbelanja bahannya dulu." Ucapnya ringan.

Kibum hanya mampu memutar bola matanya menanggapi kalimat kyuhyun. Sementara sungmin dengan gerakan lincah segera mengambil keranjang belanja dan segera menggandeng lengan kyuhyun. Sepertinya sungmin sudah benar-benar faham apa yang dimaksud kyuhyun. "Belanja..." Suara ceria itu seakan menumbuhkan semangat kyuhyun. _Seperti inikah rasanya memiliki teman dan hidup normal itu?. Terlalu menyenangkan, rasanya seperti mimpi. Kami-sama, jika memang ini hanya mimpi, tolong jangan biarkan aku terjaga selamanya._ Batinnya memohon. Tawa lebar itu terus saja menghiasi wajah kyuhyun.

Kibum tanpa sadar memperhatikan raut senang kyuhyun. Entah mengapa hatinya turut menghangat. Ini kedua kalinya hatinya terasa begitu hangat setelah perjumpaannya dengan kim taeyeon. Sebuah senyuman tak urung juga nampak dari sudut bibirnya yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minnie, apa kita memang memerlukan bahan sebanyak ini untuk memasak." Kyuhyun melotot menyaksikan aneka jenis bahan mulai daging sampai sayuran. dan "Iya." Menjadi jawaban sungmin. "Kau harus memiliki banyak bahan untuk membuat masakanmu enak." Ucap sungmin santai.

"Kalau kau tak memiliki uang untuk membeli ini semua, jangan khawatir, aku punya dan akan membelikannya untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai salam persahabatanku, dan aku tentu saja perlu memaksa untuk memasuki ruang persahabatan kalian berdua. Ada yang keberatan?." Lanjut sungmin santai.

"Aku tahu kau kaya dan terimakasih memiliki niat yang begitu baik, tapi aku rasa aku masih cukup mampu membayar belanjaan ini. Dan satu lagi, aku sangat keberatan..."Balas kyuhyun sedikit kesal. "Aku keberatan kalau kau tidak menjadi sahabatku." Lanjut kyuhyun kikuk.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, cepat bayar sana." Perintah sungmin masih dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang dibibirnya.

"Nde," Balas kyuhyun malas, dan disambut cekikikan ala sungmin yang sangat menyebalkan menurut kyuhyun, dan sebuah senyuman singkat yang diberikan kibum mengakhiri perdebatan aneh itu.

 **_o0o_**

" _Welcome to my home..."_ Ucap kyuhyun ceria. Segera dibukanya pintu rumahnya. "Anggap rumah sendiri." Lanjut kyuhyun setelah berhasil membuka kuncinya.

Dan ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka, satu hal yang membuatnya hampir menangis, rumahnya hancur berantakan. Kursi terbalik begitu juga dengan mejanya seakan memang sengaja dibuat sedemikian rupa. Kertas pelajaran milik kyuhyun tersobek dibeberapa bagian hingga membuat kertas-kertasnya bertebaran.

Beberapa gelas juga piringnya pecah dan beruntung kyuhyun pernah membeli alat makan yang terbuat dari plastik, tentunya untuk tujuan lain selain untuk makan.

"Mereka menemukanku..." Ucapnya lirih dan miris.

Suara kyuhyun benar-benar lirih, namun pendengaran kibum cukup mampu mendengarnya. "Siapa...?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab tanya kibum, kakinya segera dibawa menuju kamar tidurnya. Sebuah pedang nampak berdiri gagah tanpa sarung yang menutupinya. Sebuah kertas nampak sengaja ditusuk menggunakan pucuk pedang tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera mencabut pedangnya. Beberapa baris tulisan hiragana nampak mengisi kertas putih yang tertusuk pedang itu. Kibum turut melihat tapi gagal memahami maksudnya. Sementara kyuhyun memucat seketika.

 _Kyuhyon-kun, kau melupakan sesuatu?. Kau memiliki teman?. Kita adalah pembunuh, apapun yang kita cintai, akan kita hancurkan._ Batin kyuhyun membaca setiap bait kalimat dalam kertas tersebut. Tangannya bergetar seketika.

"Kyu, gwenchana?." Tanya kibum khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Ayo kita mulai memasak..." Ajak sungmin santai. Kyuhyun segera menggandeng tangan kibum untuk diajaknya keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyimpan kembali pedang panjang dan nampak sangat tajam itu ke tempatnya kembali. "Minnie sudah menunggu bum." Pelan kyuhyun. Tangan kyuhyun begitu dingin saat bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit putih kibum hingga membuat kibum sedikit berjinggit kaget.

"Sebagai teman, kau hutang banyak penjelasan kyu." Mata kibum menajam seketika. Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk lemah setelahnya.

Meja dan kursi nampak sudah kembali tertata seperti seharusnya. Terimakasih pada sungmin yang memilih menata barang-barang di ruang tamu daripada turut memasuki kamar kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa masak nasi kyuhyun ah...?" Tanya sungmin pelan. Dan "Hm..." singkat menjadi jawaban kyuhyun. Sementara itu kibum terlihat sibuk membersihkan pecahan piring dan gelas.

"Tidak ada yang hilang di rumahmu kyu...?" Tanya sungmin disela kegiatannya. "Hm... Mereka hanya berniat mengobrak abrik rumahku minnie." Balas kyuhyun dalam satu kalimat lemah.

"Syukurlah..." Balas sungmin senang. "Syukurlah kau tak kehilangan apa-apa. termasuk barang berhargamu, syukurlah kita tak bertemu dengan orang yang mengobrak-abrik rumahmu, dan syukurlah kau baik-baik saja saat ini." Lanjut sungmin.

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar kalimat panjang itu dari sungmin. _Masih ada yang bersyukur karena aku selamat._ Mau tak mau kyuhyun terharu juga dengan kalimat sungmin hingga sebuah senyuman kembali hadir diwajahnya yang tertutup mendung.

"Kyu, kau menumpahkan berasnya." Ucap kibum saat menyadari kyuhyun menuangkan air bilasan hingga beberapa berasnya turut tertumpah.

" _Gomen..."_ Ucap kyuhyun kaget. "Biar aku yang menyelesaikan. Duduklah..." Perintah kibum pelan.

"Gum... Gumawo kibum ah..." Ucap kyuhyun gagap. Otaknya terus mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Dan sebuah kalimat menyedihkan terpikir dibenaknya. _Haruskah aku menjauhi mereka?. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja jika mereka berada didekatku?. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?._

Raut sedih itu jelas terpeta diwajahnya. _Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi._ Sekali lagi batinnya merintih. Matanya terus memandang kedua sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk melakukan kegiatan memasak mereka. Hingga kibum entah bagaimana menyadari pandangan kyuhyun yang terus tertuju pada sungmin dan padanya juga tentu saja.

"Kyuhyun ah..." Kibum segera menghancurkan setiap pikiran yang bergentayangan bebas diotak kyuhyun dan membuatnya sedikit berjinggit kaget.

"Nde...?" Matanya melotot kaget. "Gwenchana...?" Tanya kibum meyakinkan.

"Hn... Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja bum." Balas kyuhyun pelan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan.

Kibum sendiri turut mengangguk. Berharap kyuhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Bisakah kalian masak sedikit lebih banyak?." Tanya kyuhyun pelan. Sedikit sungkan tentu saja. Dirinya bahkan tidak melakukan apapun tapi berani memerintah. Tidak, sebenarnya dia hanya meminta tolong.

"Kau... Mau kau berikan pada siapa?." Entah mengapa kibum terlihat terlalu sensitif dengan segala yang kyuhyun katakan.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Sedikit menyesal dengan kalimatnya. "Tidak, hanya ingin ku simpan. Siapa tahu aku besok masih bisa memakannya." Sedikit aneh kalimat yang kyuhyun katakan, dan tentu saja kibum merasakannya.

Kibum memicingkan matanya demi mendengar kalimat kyuhyun. "Hm... Baiklah, kau bisa menyimpannya di lemari es dan ketika kau ingin memakannya, kau cukup menghangatkannya saja kyu." Sungmin yang sama sekali tak curiga dengan kalimat kyuhyun, atau mungkin hanya berusaha tak curiga itu turut berbicara.

"Nde..." Ucap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang seolah berkata _Gumawo_ itu.

15 menit kemudian, masakan telah matang dan siap dinikmati. Ketiganya makan dalam suasana diam. Sepertinya tak seorangpun yang berniat membuka percakapan saat makan atau mereka memang menghormati adat ketimuran yang tak memperbolehkan makan sambil berbicara?. Entahlah.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyuhyun ah... Kau bisa menginap dirumahku jika kau takut sendirian. Sepertinya bahaya meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah yang sudah dimasuki orang lain." Ajak sungmin sedikit merajuk.

"Terimakasih minnie. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja." Balas kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyuman menenangkan.

Kyuhyun kemudian segera memandang kearah kibum penuh arti, "Aku tidak akan menawari rumahku untukmu, berdua saja sudah cukup sesak." Ucap kibum kejam.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak berniat memintanya padamu." Cibir kyuhyun kesal.

"Kami pulang dulu kalau begitu. Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku sarankan kau menginap dirumah temanmu atau hotel mungkin. Aku pikir kau akan lebih aman." Sungmin sepertinya masih khawatir dengan keadaan kyuhyun.

"Hm... Terimakasih perhatianmu min. Kau juga tahu, aku ini orang baru dan temanku hanya kalian berdua. Tapi aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Balas kyuhyun. Senang tentu saja mendapat perhatian dari teman barunya.

" _Well,_ kami pulang dulu kyu. Aku percaya kau akan baik-baik saja, kau sudah berjanji." Ucap sungmin sambil menepuk bahu kyuhyun seakan mengatakan perpisahan.

"Hm..." Balas kyuhyun singkat.

Kibum melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja tanpa kata. Kyuhyun mulai berfikir, _mungkin beginilah orang korea mengatakan sampai jumpa,_ dan membuat kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kibum meringis setelahnya. _Apa aku menepuknya terlalu kuat?._ Batin kyuhyun melongo.

"Bye kyu..." Ucap sungmin tak kehilangan keceriaannya. Dilambaikan tangannya semangat dan dibalas lambaian singkat oleh kyuhyun.

 **_o0o_**

Kedua namja tampan itu berjalan beriringan. Tiada kata yang keluar. Sejujurnya sungmin memang tidak dekat dengan kibum. Bagaimanapun juga kibum adalah type pendiam dan _expressionless. Joker face_ nya entah bagaimana begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sekali lagi, bukan suka dalam artian cinta dan sebagainya.

Sungmin berani bercakap dengan kibum setelah melihat kyuhyun mampu mencairkan pangeran es itu. Dan itu membuat sungmin menjadi tertarik juga pada kyuhyun. Entahlah apa lagi yang sungmin pikirkan tentang mereka berdua. Untuk saat ini yang terlihat tak lebih dari keinginannya untuk menjadi bagian dari keduanya.

"Min, kau bisa pulang sendiri?." Tanya kibum tiba-tiba. _Well,_ ini adalah kalimat pertama yang kibum ucapkan setelah 10 menit perjalanan mereka berlalu. "Aku ada urusan sebentar." Lanjut kibum.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan penakut kibum ah. Ehn... Bolehkan aku ikut memanggilmu seperti itu?." Oh ayolah, sebelumnya sungmin juga memanggil kibum dengan kibum ah beberapa kali dan baru sekarang meminta izin.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu." Sekali lagi kalimat yang cukup singkat itu kibum ucapkan. Tubuhnya segera berbalik kembali kearah yang sama dan menghilang dikegelapan yang baru saja berhasil mereka lalui.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun?." Tanya sungmin pada udara kosong yang ditinggalkan kibum. Sebuah senyuman melengkung tercetak jelas dibibir shape M nya yang begitu imut.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang sebelumnya sudah dimasukkan kedalam mesin pendingin kecil dirumah kontrakannya. Dihangatkannya makanan-makanan tersebut dan menaruhnya dimeja makan yang baru saja mereka bersihkan.

"Kalian tidak lapar aniki...?" Tanyanya tidak terlalu keras namun cukup jelas. Seakan tengah mengundang beberapa orang yang tak terlihat, atau mungkin kyuhyun dapat melihat hantu-hantu yang bergentayangan saat malam menjelang?. Mustahil tentu saja. Kyuhyun tak lebih dari pemuda biasa yang tak mengerti dunia paranormal hingga dapat berkomunikasi dengan para dedemit penghuni rumah kontrakannya.

Wuzzz... Beberapa kelebatan hitam terlihat melayang turun dari papan kayu diatas rumah kecil kyuhyun. "Lama tak jumpa kyuhyon-kun. Instingmu belum tumpul sepenuhnya." Sebuah seringaian yang dinilainya cukup mengerikan itu terpampang diwajahnya.

 **_TBC_**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 25 July 2015**

Langsung balas review.

jihyunelf Ya gitu deh chingu.. KKK... Thanks reviewnya...

kyuli 99 wa... benarkah?. Ini lanjut chingu, udah lama dibuat baru smpet update. Mian... Thanks reviewnya...

Emon204 Kalau itu, jawabannya ada di ch ini. Hehehe... Udah baca kan FF nya...?  
hhehehe... Thanks reviewnya...

mifta cinya Yups, di ch ini mungkin lebih jlas.. Yups... Ini ch 4 dtang... Thanks reviewnya...

Sparkyubum Kekekeke... Ini kyu mulai diburu, Thanks reviewnya...

Awaelfkyu13 Iya, masih ada ahra. Tapi ya gitu... Ahranya GJ. Liat aja ntar, gimana jadiya kyubum... kkkk... Thanks reviewnya.

Shofie Kim ini sudah next chingu. Thanks reviewnya...

Kanar sasku iya gak papa... Amin.. Kekekke.. Apa aja, yang penting bukan author atau malah thor doang... kekeke... Thanks reviewnya...

Retnoelf Wah... kalau jadi BFF udah pasti iya. Ini udah next. Thanks reviewnya...

Guest Pasti... Yups, Nama organisasinya, nanti juga bakal muncul. Sejujurnya fuyu masih mikirin apa namanya... Punya saran?. Ini sudah next chingu... Thanks reviewnya.

 **FOR CH 4**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE...**


End file.
